Crónicas Perdidas
by Ar-Narwen
Summary: Harry quiere usar el giratiempo a su favor, sin tomar en cuenta que por ser él, todo tiende a ser más complicado de lo que debería. Cuando vuelve una vez más a atrapar a Peter, no sólo todo va mal, sino que, el giratiempo termina rompiéndose ¿y ahora qué? Slytherin Harry!
1. Chapter 1

**Léeme. **Este capítulo fue escrito por **Negrinha** una nueva autora que suele atrapar mi atención, pero que tiene mala suerte. Por una u otra razón, el sitio le borró una historia de Harry Potter que decidió no seguir y yo le pedí que me diera su primer capítulo, porque cuando lo leí, llenó mi cabeza de lindas ideas. Por tanto, todo el crédito de este primer capítulo va para ella y su ex historia "Al Filo del Destino".

Otra cosa. ¿Les gusta Crepúsculo? Porque de ser así, está comenzando una historia que según lo que me ha dicho de la trama, promete mucho. ¡Se las recomiendo!

Sin mucho más que decir, Harry Potter no me pertenece, este capítulo tampoco, aunque me fue cedido y hay que lidiar con ello.

Si estás enganchado en **Jus Sanguinis** y quieres saber cómo va, las remodelaciones dicen que hasta el tercer capítulo, casi todo cambió, pero voy avanzando rápido y ya no debería faltar mucho para tenerlo todo reorganizado y listo para seguir con la trama. Yo les dejo esto para que tengan algo que leer mientras tanto. 20 capítulos son una buena faena para editar.

"**Crónicas Perdidas"**

"**Cómo viajar en el tiempo sin morir en el intento"**

**Por Ar-Nárwen**

**Capítulo 1**

-Wow. ¿Todo eso ocurrió mientras yo estaba aquí? –preguntó Ron atónito.

-Sí. Aún me sorprende que lo hayamos logrado, pero después de la primera vez, supongo que sabía cómo iba a resultar todo, no tenía mucho de qué preocuparme –explicó Harry mientras se acomodaba en su cama, listo para un merecido descanso.

-¿Entonces Black se fue volando hacia Merlín sabe dónde?

-Sí, Ron. Todo fue sugerencia de Dumbledore, como te dijimos. Estoy muy alegre por Hagrid, nadie puede culparlo y Malfoy no se sale con la suya. Es un trato justo, después de todo, el hipogrifo era inocente. Me he dado cuenta de que las criaturas mágicas son maltratadas por el Ministerio de la Magia y la sociedad en general.

-¿A qué te refieres, Hermione?

-Es obvio –exclamó la chica-. No sólo condenan injustamente a las criaturas por creerlas peligrosas cuando son los magos los que están en falta. Hagrid explicó claramente que los Hipogrifos eran orgullosos y debían ser tratados con respeto y aunque no estoy de acuerdo con su selección de criaturas para que estudiemos, el Ministerio no escuchó razones, seguramente influenciados por Lucius Malfoy y por eso decidieron que lo correcto era matara a la criatura. Es lo mismo que con Dobby, a quien trataban de manera deplorable en su casa. Todos sabemos que los Malfoy no son buenas personas, pero el Ministerio no debería permitir tal trato hacia las criaturas mágicas. Estos complejos de superioridad de algunos magos son los que crean los problemas, por ejemplo, la importancia que se le da a la sangre y al estatus de aquellas familias que se hacen llamar puras. Mira por ejemplo a Harry, él es mitad y mitad y aún así es capaz de crear un Patronus corpóreo contra un ejército de dementores.

-Supongo que tienes un punto, Hermione. Pero no todos los magos tratan mal a las criaturas mágicas. Mi hermano, Charlie, trabaja en reservas de dragones. Y ahí son ellos los maltratados.

-Eso lo sé, Ron. Yo también llevé a Norberto esa noche para que tu hermano se lo llevara, sólo estaba pensando. Seguramente todo lo que ocurrió hoy fue por presión de Lucius Malfoy, de otra manera, la defensa de Hagrid hubiera sido más que suficiente. Teníamos pruebas inapelables.

-Lo que me cuesta creer es que pudieras mantener el giratiempo como un secreto durante todo el año, Hermione –Ron se intentó acomodar mejor en la cama, pero su pierna inmovilizada le dejaba pocas opciones fuera de recostado o medio recostado.

Hermione volvió a sacar el giratiempo y lo contempló un par de veces antes de guardárselo bajo la túnica, donde debía estar.

-La profesora McGonagall me hizo prometer que no diría palabra alguna sobre él, a nadie. Tener uno de estos es una gran responsabilidad. Jugar con el tiempo puede traer horribles consecuencias, personalmente no sé si todo lo que hemos hecho esta noche ha cambiado algo o no. Me gustaría pensar que no hemos alterado el curso del futuro, sino, el profesor Dumbledore no nos hubiera dicho que usáramos el giratiempo.

-No sé tú, pero a mí esos giratiempos me suenan como un salvavidas. Imagínate todo lo que podríamos llegar a hacer con uno de esos. ¡Estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo!

-El tiempo no es un juguete, Ron –lo reprendió Hermione-. Se trata de algo serio.

-¿Tan serio como ir a muchas clases? ¡Por todo lo que es mágico, Hermione! Has tenido algo así todo el año y nunca nos dijiste nada. Pudimos haberle ahorrado a Harry muchos problemas para ir a Hogsmeade o…

-La educación _es_ algo serio.

-¿Y cómo es que no alteraste el tiempo estando al mismo tiempo en dos lugares? Seguramente tus profesores habrán comentado alguna vez que te tuvieron en clases el mismo día y a la misma hora –preguntó Harry.

-Todo depende del impacto de las acciones que realices mientras usas un giratiempo, una acción menor no debería ser capaz de alterar el curso del tiempo de manera de producir un colapso de éste.

Como Harry y Ron miraban a Hermione con la misma expresión de confusión, ella profundizó la explicación.

-Imaginen nuestro tiempo como las líneas que estudiamos en Historia de la Magia. Cada acción quedaría marcada en la línea y las ramificaciones que tal acción puede tener, se irían desprendiendo hacia abajo.

-Pero Hermione, las líneas de tiempo no se desprenden hacia abajo.

-¿Quieren dejar que termine la explicación? –preguntó ella irritada, sin esperar una respuesta.

-¿Y para qué dejarte seguir si no estamos entendiendo el inicio? Sólo sabemos que seguirás hablando y hablando hasta que no podamos ni entender las palabras que dices.

-¡Eso no es verdad, Ron!

-Claro que lo es, siempre usas explicaciones complicadas y que no hacen sentido.

Harry, presintiendo que una discusión se estaba cocinando y que las repercusiones de ella serían que Hermione y Ron se enojarían entre ellos y por lo tanto, su amiga no diría una palabra más, los interrumpió.

-Déjalo, Hermione, y sigue.

Hermione le echó una mirada de petulancia a Ron y volvió a retomar su explicación.

-Lo que hace el giratiempo es crear una especie de línea paralela al tiempo, pero ficticia. Solo aquella persona con el giratiempo se dará cuenta de ambas líneas de tiempo ocurriendo a la vez, y por lo tanto, podrá cambiar lo sucedido, como lo que hacía yo. Ahora, los cambios sólo pueden hacerse de la manera más cuidadosa o cosas desastrosas pueden ocurrir tanto con la persona o con el tiempo ¿entienden?

Harry se quedó pensativo luego de escuchar el pequeño discurso de Hermione. Anteriormente ella le había explicado los numerosos riesgos que corrían en su pequeño viaje al pasado, pero si todo había salido bien, y él no se sentía diferente en lo absoluto, quizás todavía tenían la oportunidad de atrapar a Pettigrew. El viaje en el tiempo había sido necesario, si ellos no hubieran vuelto, los dementores habrían acabado con él y Sirius, Buckbeak no se hubiera salvado de un destino injusto, quizás hasta habrían sido descubiertos en la cabaña de Hagrid. Había sido una piedra lo que los había alertado sobre la urgencia de salir de la cabaña lo más rápido posible. Todo eso apuntaba a la necesidad del segundo viaje, de otra manera, la primera vez que los hechos ocurrieron, el desenlace habría sido completamente diferente.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es como en la primera vez, ocurrieron los eventos de la segunda –preguntó Harry.

-A eso me refería cuando decía que la línea creada por el giratiempo es ficticia. No es que ocurra después, sino que se agrega a la línea original. Es por eso que nadie nota los cambios, porque de haber siempre dos líneas, estaríamos hablando de dimensiones paralelas y aunque los investigadores del tiempo no han sacado grandes conclusiones en lo que a la materia se refiere, están seguros de que la posibilidad de dimensiones paralelas no es más que una fantasía.

-Esto es confuso –se quejó Ron.

-Podríamos intentarlo una vez más.

Ron y Hermione, voltearon sus cabezas y se quedaron mirando a Harry. Después del intento de Hermione de explicar el funcionamiento del giratiempo y el tiempo, los tres se habían quedado callados, hasta que Harry habló.

-Ir un par de horas atrás, esperar en el bosque y cuando el momento llegue, atrapar a Pettigrew. Lo petrificaremos antes de que alcance a cambiar de forma, antes de que el profesor Lupin cambie, de esa manera, Fudge podría encontrarlo y Sirius quedaría libre.

A medida que iba hablando, Harry se encontraba más y más razón. Su idea era perfecta, un segundo viaje se encargaría de resolver todos aquellos detalles que la primera vez no pudieron atender porque tenían que salvar varias vidas, incluyendo las propias. Ahora, nada de eso sería necesario. Ya habría otra versión suya ocupándose de todo.

-Harry, lo que quieres hacer es muy arriesgado.

-Pero si ya lo hicimos una vez y todo salió bien, Hermione. ¡Sólo piénsalo! Pettigrew merece ser encontrado y condenado por todo lo que ha hecho, es lo justo, Hermione, y nosotros somos los únicos capaces de lograrlo.

-Harry, sé que Pettigrew merece morir en Azkaban por lo que le hizo a tu familia, pero no creo que debamos… la vez pasada el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que…

-Estoy de acuerdo con Harry, Hermione, tienen que hacerlo. Black merece tener su reputación limpia, además sólo pensar que durante tres años el asesino de los papás de Harry compartió dormitorio con él me enferma.

Quizás fuera por el dolor de su pierna o quizás fuera por pensar en que la mascota que toda su vida había creído ser una rata era en realidad el asesino de los papás de su mejor amigo, pero Ron estaba verde, un color poco saludable aún en la sociedad mágica, donde cosas más extrañas se veían a diario.

-Ustedes no entienden, ¡no se puede cambiar el pasado! –objetó Hermione comenzando a enojarse.

-Hermione, tú y Harry acaban de cambiar el pasado, has estado todo el año cambiando el pasado ¿qué podría pasar si lo haces una vez más?

-¡No es lo mismo, Ron! No sé qué podría pasar si usamos e giratiempo dos veces sobre el mismo período de tiempo. Las condiciones ya serían inestables y la probabilidad de que nos veamos a nosotros mismos aumenta drásticamente.

-Sí es lo mismo. Ya lo hicieron una vez, y ahora, sólo se van a encargar de que alguien más encuentre a Pettigrew. Nadie te está diciendo que tú y Harry sean quienes lo entreguen. Lo único que importa es que alguien además de nosotros lo vea. Hasta Snape serviría.

-La profesora McGonagall confió en mí para que usara el giratiempo de una forma responsable. Ir a todas mis clases no le hace daño a nadie y de todas formas, lo que interferí fue poco, sólo aparecí en algunas clases. No hay comparación alguna con lo que Harry quiere que hagamos.

-Pero aún así estuviste cambiando la historia. No debías ser capaz de ir a todos los cursos, debiste elegir como todos los demás, aún así, te dieron la oportunidad de algo grandioso, Hermione, ¿no lo entiendes? –Ron tomó aire-, no sólo tienes el tiempo de tu lado, es la vida de una persona lo que vas a poder cambiar. Tú sabes lo que Pettigrew se merece, es lo justo. ¿O no estás dispuesta a quebrar las reglas por ayudar a tu mejor amigo?

-Yo nunca he dicho que no quiero ayudar a Harry, Ron –se defendió Hermione.

-Pero de todas maneras no lo vas a hacer –recriminó el pelirrojo-, ¡es lo mismo que no querer hacerlo!

-¡No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo!

-Ron, Hermione…

-Sólo sé que tienes la oportunidad de corregir todo lo que está mal y que no la vas a tomar porque McGonagall te dijo que le dieras un buen uso al ¡reloj ese! –bramó Ron, sentándose violentamente en la cama y gimiendo cuando el movimiento brusco le cambió la pierna de lugar.

-Que algunos de nosotros tomemos la responsabilidad como algo importante, Ronald, no quiere decir que seamos malos amigos.

A esa altura, Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero se negaba a pestañear para que estas no cayeran por sus mejillas dejándola en evidencia.

-Hermione, por favor, lo único que haríamos sería impedir que Pettigrew se volviese a convertir en Scabbers. Después de eso, dejaremos que los eventos se desarrollen como deben ser.

-¡Es peligroso! ¿Por qué ustedes no pueden entenderlo? Muchas cosas podrían ir mal, muchas cosas.

-Hermione, por favor…

-Déjala, Harry, va a hacer lo mismo que hizo cuando recibiste tu Saeta de Fuego. Irá corriendo a decírselo a un profesor, para que luego la feliciten por ser una buena alumna.

Con ese último comentario de Ron, las lágrimas que Hermione peleaba por no dejar aparecer, corrieron libremente por sus mejillas, pero ella no les prestó atención. Aquél año había sido muy difícil para ella. No sólo debía estar mintiéndoles constantemente a sus amigos sobre sus clases, el tiempo o a dónde iba cuando desaparecía, sino que también estaba cansada, a pesar de contar con más tiempo, la carga académica era increíblemente pesada y el sueño se había transformado en un lujo que no siempre podía permitirse. Sin contar todo eso, todo el año se había preocupado de no hacer o decir nada que pudiera alterar su futuro, siempre cuidadosa de las consecuencias que las alteraciones en el tiempo traían consigo. Si el Ministerio se llegaba a enterar de lo que había pasado aquella noche, entonces todos estarían perdidos, quizás hasta los enviaran a Azkaban, sin contar en la cantidad de problemas que la profesora McGonagall se encontraría después de haber sido ella quien intercediera ante el Ministerio para que le dieran un giratiempo. No podía hacer más de lo que ya habían hecho, no era correcto. Sin embargo, Ron la volvía a catalogar de mala amiga, primero por lo de la escoba y ahora por no querer volver a usar el giratiempo. ¿No era suficiente con que salvaran a Sirius? ¿Por qué ellos siempre se aliaban y nunca pensaban la situación desde su punto de vista? Lo único que quería era protegerlos, asegurarse de que nada le pasara a Harry. Pero para Ron Weasley, no era suficiente, nada era suficiente.

-Si algo llegase a pasar, te haré el único responsable, Ron.

-¿Lo vas a hacer? –peguntó con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas.

-Sólo mírame –le gruñó Hermione, sacando el reloj de arena debajo de su túnica y caminando hacia la cama de Harry.

-Hermione, muchas gracias.

Después de todo, esto lo hacía únicamente por Harry. Sabía que para él era importante. Jamás podría imaginar lo dura que debió haber sido su niñez sin sus padres ahí, por lo tanto, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de que alguien que lo quisiera de verdad pudiera encargarse de él, lo mínimo que podía hacer como amiga era ayudarlo. Estaban rompiendo las reglas, no sólo las de Hogwarts, sino que de la hechicería en general, pero Pettigrew también merecía pagar por lo que había hecho años atrás. Sólo esperaba que nada saliera mal y que de alguna manera no descompensaran la línea de tiempo o su capacidad para recibir cambios colaterales. La profesora McGonagall había sido muy clara en sus explicaciones y el libro que le dio para entender los giratiempos también había sido muy claro a raíz de varios asuntos, lamentablemente no había mucho que se supiera sobre usar dos o más veces un giratiempo sobre el mismo período de tiempo. La información sobre el tiempo era increíblemente escasa en Hogwarts, donde muchos de los libros que había sobre el tema trataban de historias infantiles o ridículas leyendas.

-No sé qué pase cuando hagamos esto. Comprenderás que volver muchas veces en el tiempo no es seguro y no sólo por lo que ya te dije. No hay hechos que lo comprueben, pero la teoría dice que estaremos rompiendo el delicado equilibrio del tiempo y la posibilidad de que varios universos colapsen en sí mismos o en el nuestro es factible. Ahora, no estoy tan segura sobre lo de los universos, se puede referir tanto a dimensiones paralelas o a que algo salga mal, no sabría decírtelo, pero de salir algo mal -Hermione hizo una pausa significante-, prefiero no pensar en ello ¿estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto?

-Nunca estuve más seguro de algo en mi vida. Además, ayuda que no haya entendido ni la mitad de lo que me dijiste.

-Harry, esto es importante, tienes que—

-No, Hermione, prefiero no tener que.

-Ojalá yo pudiera ir con ustedes, me molesta perderme toda la acción por segunda vez –interrumpió Ron. No había terminado de hablar cuando los cuerpos de sus dos mejores amigos desaparecieron de su vista, dejándolo nuevamente solo en la enfermería, pensando en cómo era que funcionaba aquél reloj de arena, qué estaría pasando en el pasado y qué desencadenaría en el futuro.

Una vez no había sido suficiente para que Harry se acostumbrara a la sensación de confusión y desorientación que dejaba el giratiempo. Al lado suyo, Hermione no perdió el tiempo, inmediatamente inspeccionó sus alrededores y sin darle tiempo a nada, lo sacó del castillo, murmurando qué debían estar haciendo en ese momento su primera y segunda versión.

-¿A dónde vamos, cuánto tiempo atrás nos llevaste?

-Tomando en cuenta lo que perdimos explicándole la situación a Ron, el tiempo que nos atendió Madame Pomfrey y… eso no importa, retrocedimos a la hora antes de que todo terminara la primera vez, si es que hice bien los cálculos. Lo que importa ahora es que vayamos a escondernos al bosque lo más rápido posible y que sólo aturdamos a Pettigrew, no sé cómo lo vamos a hacer, pero él no puede saber que nos dejó atrás y que de alguna misteriosa manera aparecimos frente a él, sería sospechoso y cualquier cosa sospechosa en su captura podría significarnos muchos problemas.

Harry asintió solemnemente y se dejó guiar por su amiga hacia un grupo de árboles cerca de los invernaderos.

-No podemos acercarnos a la cabaña de Hagrid, porque debemos estar por ahí cerca con Buckbeak y al mismo tiempo, debemos estar lejos de donde te atacaron los dementores, y del Sauce Boxeador. Quizás también lejos del bosque, o al menos de donde creemos que estuvimos. Y recemos para que no nos topemos con el profesor Lupin, esta vez no tenemos quien nos proteja.

-Pero si nos mantenemos alejados de donde ocurre todo ¿cómo vamos a atrapar a Pettigrew?

-No estoy segura, Harry, ojalá lo supiera, pero con dos de nuestras versiones corriendo por ahí, hay otras cosas que me tienen más preocupada.

Y fue así como se sentaron a esperar. Harry miraba continuamente a su alrededor en busca de pistas de lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo y Hermione mientras tanto sacaba cálculos y miraba una y otra vez su reloj.

-¿No podríamos acercarnos un poco más? –preguntó Harry por la cuarta vez en los últimos diez minutos.

-No, Harry, es peligroso –siseó Hermione, quien tampoco había logrado que su amigo bajara el tono de voz para hablar.

Harry no quería pasar su última oportunidad esperando por si se daban las cosas. Él tenía que intervenir. Su padrino le había ofrecido la oportunidad de ir a vivir con él. Dejar a los Dursley había sido su deseo de cumpleaños durante los últimos años y sentado ahí, escondido, veía como nuevamente se le escapaba de las manos. Los años anteriores no había podido hacer otra cosa que resignarse, después de todo, los Dursley habían sido muy claros cuando le explicaron que él estaba solo en el mundo, pero ahora, ahora todo aquello podría cambiar y él estaba sentado esperando.

-Creo que ya deberíamos haber salido del Sauce Boxeador –Hermione miró hacia la luna-, y si todavía no lo hacemos, será en cualquier minuto. La luna está casi descubierta, el profesor Lupin se transformará y ahí tenemos que detener a Pettigrew.

Feliz de tener un plan de acción y poder hacer algo, Harry se puso de pie, tironeó a Hermione de un brazo y manteniéndose siempre en las sombras se fue acercando hacia el lugar donde su nueva vida se decidiría.

Harry y Hermione llegaron más tarde de lo que esperaban. El grupo había salido por completo del Sauce Boxeador. Snape era levitado, Ron cojeaba y Pettigrew, quien todavía no se convertía en rata, estaba a punto de hacerlo, pues gritos llenaron la noche apenas comenzó el cambio del profesor Lupin. Harry vio como sucedía nuevamente frente a sus ojos en cámara lenta, no iban a poder lograrlo si se quedaban escondidos. Él lo sabía y estaba seguro de que Hermione había llegado a la misma conclusión si el tiritar de sus manos era prueba de algo.

-Hermione, tengo que hacerlo.

-¡Harry, no!

Harry salió corriendo, varita en mano, en dirección hacia Pettigrew, que ayudado por la distracción cogía la varita de Ron.

-¡Expelliarmus!

El hechizo salió con más fuerza de lo que Harry había pretendido en un comienzo. Dándole de lleno a Pettigrew, éste y Ron fueron impulsados hacia atrás de manera violenta. Los gritos de dolor de Ron se sumaron al griterío de esa noche. El aullido del hombre lobo resonaba claro en la noche, Sirius los había apremiado para que corrieran mientras él se convertía en perro y trataba de detener al profesor Lupin, y mientras Harry corría hacia Pettigrew, el otro Harry se quedaba de piedra mirando como un clon suyo aparecía en la noche, junto a una muy histérica Hermione.

-¡CUIDADO!

-Todos los presentes giraron la cabeza en dirección a la voz de Hermione, o una de las Hermione que se hallaban presentes en ese momento.

Pettigrew se había recuperado e intentaba volver a tomar una varita en la mano. Ron le dio una patada con toda la fuerza que poseía mandándolo nuevamente al suelo y ambos Harry se acercaron al él, varita en mano.

-¿¡Harry, James! Pe-pe-pero si tú estás muer-t-to –la voz de Pettigrew temblaba mientras miraba a las dos figuras que tenía delante de él, amenazándolo.

Hermione llegó en ese momento a la escena, pero ya era muy tarde. No sólo Pettigrew creía que de alguna misteriosa manera su amigo de la infancia había sido revivido y ahora estallaba en histéricos para ser perdonado, explicando que no había sido su culpa, sino que, Ron miraba a uno y otro Harry como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento, lo que era muy probable que pasara y la otra Hermione, espantada, sacaba su propio giratiempo y miraba a todos los presentes como si no fueran más que uno horrible pesadilla.

-¡Cómo te atreves! –rugió Harry, enterrándole la varita a Pettigrew en el cuello-. ¡Cómo te atreves a decir el nombre de mi padre!

-¡Petrificus Totalus! –gritó Hermione, deteniendo efectivamente a uno de los Harry.

-¡Harry!

-¡Qué está pasando aquí! –la voz de Ron se unió a las demás.

Hermione sabía que no tenía otra opción. Si los Harry no habían cambiado sus posiciones, entonces aquél que estaba petrificado no era el que había llegado con ella. Tenía que sacarlos de ahí en ese momento, quizás aturdirlos a todos, por Merlín, se iban a volver todos locos.

-Petrificus Totalus –el nuevo hechizo dio de lleno en Pettigrew.

Ambas Hermione se quedaron mirando fijamente, ambas con la varita en mano.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy un gran, gran, gran accidente. Pero tienes que escucharme. ¡Alguien tiene que encontrar a Pettigrew! Y Sirius, ¡los dementores! Si Harry no está ahí para detenerlos le darán el beso.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Hermione sabía que era muy tarde. Habían alterado absolutamente todos los eventos de la noche. No sabía dónde estaba Sirius, al menos tenía a los dos Harry a la vista, pero ¿si la versión de ella y Harry que estaba escondida en el bosque con Buckbeak habían visto todo lo sucedido? No habría forma de explicar el caos de esa noche. Los creerían a todos locos, su palabra no sería tomada en cuenta, y si por suerte alguna atrapaban a Pettigrew, éste también podría decir que había visto a James Potter y a Harry. Estaban todos perdidos. ¡Cómo afectaría todo esto al futuro!

-¡Harry tenemos que irnos!

-Lo siento –le dijo una Hermione a la otra, mientras la petrificaba y la dejaba junto a Ron, que como no podía moverse, era el único que se había salvado de ser petrificado.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Ron mirando horrorizado a la otra Hermione.

Ella no respondió y tomó a Harry de un brazo para llevárselo a cualquier lugar que fuera más seguro que el actual.

-Hermione, yo lo siento tanto. No pude evitarlo, no podía dejar que se volviera a escapar frente a nuestros ojos.

-Cállate y corre, Harry.

-¡No dejes que escape, Ron! –gritó Harry antes de que algo más pudiera salir mal.

Se fueron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el lago, donde si bien Harry ya no estaba, y eso era otro gran error en el tiempo, Sirius estaría siendo atacado por los dementores.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –preguntó Harry casi sin aliento.

-¡No tengo idea! –Hermione estaba histérica-. Tú no estás ahí para ayudar a Sirius la primera vez que los atacan los dementores, y si tu otro tú no ha reaccionado rápido y ayudado a su padrino, entonces para ese entonces, todo lo que hemos hecho va a haber sido en vano, porque Sirius ya no va a tener alma.

-Eso es imposible, las cosas no fueron así la vez pasada.

-¡ESO ES PORQUE ESTA VEZ LO ARRUINASTE TODO! ¡No sólo te mostraste y yo también ante todos, sino que Pettigrew creyó ver a tu padre! Sirius está solo, no quiero ni pensar dónde estará el profesor Lupin y si es muy tarde para nosotros, no tenemos forma de asegurarnos que no pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas internados y monitoreados por ¡LOCOS! Te dije que era peligroso, te dije lo que le había pasado a otros magos que jugaban con el tiempo. Hemos tenido suerte de no matarnos el uno al otro y eso únicamente porque estaban ocurriendo tantas cosas a la vez que no debimos haber tenido el tiempo necesario para pensar en ello.

Harry sentía ganas de vomitar. Todo lo que había descrito Hermione de pronto se volvía una realidad muy factible ante sus ojos. Él no quería arruinarlo todo, él sólo quería hacerle justicia a su padrino, quería ver su nombre limpio, quería poder ir a vivir con él, dejar a los Dursley, hacerle justicia a la memoria de sus padres.

-Snape –Harry se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué dijiste, Harry? –preguntó Hermione, jadeando junto a él.

-¡Snape! Snape despertaba, fue él quien me movió a mí y a Sirius. Si yo no estoy ahí, quizás Snape deje que los dementores le den el beso a Sirius. Aunque haya visto a Pettigrew… Snape odia a Sirius. Puede decir que todo fue un accidente, ¡Snape puede dejar morir a mi padrino!

Sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza, Harry reanudó la carrera con más fuerza que antes. Debía llegar hasta Sirius, debía llegar a salvarlo. No permitiría que Snape le quitara a su padrino, no permitiría que los dementores se alimentaran del alma de un hombre inocente.

-¡NO PUEDES IR!

-Tengo que ayudarlo, Hermione. Tú misma dijiste que si pierde el alma todo lo que hemos hecho no va a servir de nada. Además, si quien debía venir en primer lugar no va a poder porque lo dejaste petrificado, entonces yo tomaré su lugar y el otro yo al otro lado del lago nunca sabrá que algo extraño sucedió. Simplemente nadie tiene que verte a ti.

Hermione no pudo decir nada contra la lógica aplastante de Harry, por lo que cruzando los dedos y rogando por un milagro que no acabara con todos ellos en una institución mental, lo siguió desde lejos, buscando donde esconderse.

Ahí estaba él, desmayado. Los dementores a su alrededor eran innumerables, de no haberlo vivido antes, Hermione hubiera pensado que Sirius ya estaba muerto.

-¡Harry, haz algo! –le gritó Hermione al ver como uno de los dementores sacaba una extremidad para tomar a Sirius de su túnica.

Harry, quien no había sido expuesto a los dementores, corrió en ayuda de su padrino. No volviendo a lograr su ciervo, pero sí una potente luz que formó una barrera entre Sirius Black, él y el resto de los dementores.

Hermione, desde su escondite, sacó el giratiempo de su cuello y observó la cantidad de arena que todavía quedaba en él. El ciervo plateado aún no llegaba, pero no debía faltar mucho tiempo para ello. Cuando las fuerzas de Harry comenzaban a flaquear por la exposición, la ayuda desde el otro lado del lago llegó a ellos. Ahora Hermione debía actuar, tenía que inutilizar a los otros dos que estaban escondidos tras la roca y luego sacar a Harry de ahí, para que así, Snape sólo encontrara a Sirius, ya que ellos debían estar aún petrificados con Ron y Pettigrew. No sabía cómo mantendría al hipogrifo tranquilo, pero luego se preocuparía de ese detalle.

Hermione se movió de manera sigilosa y en lo que había resultado ser lo más fácil de toda esa maldita noche, petrificó a la versión de ella y Harry que primero habían usado el giratiempo. Ahora todo estaba en orden. Los originales, fuera de peligro, los segundos, petrificados y escondidos, y los terceros, ella y Harry, tenían que desaparecer en ese momento. Hermione corrió de vuelta hacia donde estaba su amigo y el padrino de éste.

-Harry, tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora. Aún debemos buscar un lugar en el castillo donde poder escondernos para luego entrar en la enfermería y si dices que el profesor Snape va a—

Harry miró por encima del hombro a Hermione, pero no se quedó mucho rato observándola a ella, sino que sus ojos se abrieron como platos al entender la razón de su repentino silencio. Snape estaba a unos metros de ellos, pálido como un fantasma, su brazo totalmente extendido y con la varita en la mano que temblaba de manera notoria, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Sirius, él y Hermione, que aún tenía en sus manos el giratiempo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué está Black en el suelo?

En ese momento, Hermione quiso que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara a ella y a Harry. ¡No bastaba con que Pettigrew, Ron y Harry original y Hermione original los hubieran visto en la catçastrofe que resultó al atrapar a la rata traidora, sino que ahora, Snape, la última persona que debía sospechar algo y claramente, el único con la autoridad suficiente de todos los implicados para hacer valer su palabra… estaba condenados. Ya no era sólo su sanidad mental la que estaba en juego. Oficialmente, habían destruido la línea del tiempo.

-Profesor, Sirius es inocente. ¡Usted vio a Pettigrew, él es el verdadero culpable!

-¡SILENCIO!- bramó Snape-. Acabo de enviar a Potter y a la señorita Granger a la enfermería junto a un muy alterado señor Weasley que aseguraba la existencia de clones, que había más de ustedes corriendo por el castillo. Pero en ningún momento vi a Pettigrew, quien quiere que seas. Ese hombre está muerto, muerto por la mano de aquél a quien proteges. Lo preguntaré una vez más ¿quiénes son y qué hacen aquí?

-Profesor Snape, lo que le estamos diciendo es la verdad, es Pettigrew el culpable. ¡Él es un animago, fue la rata de Ron todos estos años!

Un haz de luz roja golpeó a Hermione en el estómago, derribándola al suelo.

-No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero su imitación de la señorita Granger era tan molesta como la original. Ahora, si no quieres morir en este mismo instante, soltarás tu varita.

Harry no tenía mucho tiempo para analizar lo que estaba pasando. Si Snape creía que él y Hermione eran algún tipo de fraudes, no había nada que él pudiera decir para convencerlo de lo contrario. Además, él decía que no había visto a Pettigrew. Si la rata había escapado nuevamente Harry no tenía tiempo que perder con Snape, debía deshacerse rápidamente de él. Ya no había peligro de dementores y si Snape actuaba como la vez pasada, entonces iría corriendo donde Fudge para mostrarle su captura del prisionero más peligroso de Azkaban. Lo que había que hacer era evidente, aunque muy doloroso.

-¡Expelliarmus! –gritó Harry en dirección a Snape.

Sabiendo que lo más seguro era que el profesor bloqueara su hechizo con suma facilidad, Harry se agachó junto a Hermione, de un tirón le quitó el giratiempo, sabía que lo iba a necesitar, y con la varita dirigida a Snape, esperó a que éste lo atacara.

Un haz de luz morado pasó muy cerca de la oreja de Harry, pero sus reflejos eran buenos y la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo en ese momento le daba extra agilidad. Le volvió a tirar dos hechizos para desarmar a Snape, pero él las bloqueó con facilidad y con una sonrisa sardónica, le envió a Harry un haz de luz blanca. Incapaz de moverse a tiempo, Harry levantó el brazo que sostenía el giratiempo para cubrirse la cara. El hechizo dio contra el brazo de Harry y el giratiempo haciéndolo estallar en un montón de vidrio, arena y magia.

Inmediatamente, el suelo bajo los pies de Harry comenzó a moverse de forma violenta. No pudiendo mantenerse en pie, el chico cayó de rodillas, mientras la tierra bajo él se retorcía furiosa. No estaba seguro si era él quien se movía o todo el mundo a su alrededor. Quizás el hechizo que le mandara Snape fuera algún tipo de magia negra o al menos, algo que bordeaba bastante en ella. El espacio a su alrededor se iba condensando, el aire le faltaba y sentía como su piel poco a poco comenzaba a arder en llamas. Ya con esos síntomas, Harry estaba seguro de que el hechizo de Snape iba a matarlo. Primero el brazo que sostenía el giratiempo, luego parte del pecho, hacia el torso y siguiendo los cursos de sangre. La visión de Harry se hacía borrosa, miles de imágenes pasaban ante él con rapidez, se sentía mareado y sin aire. El fuego terminó de recorrer su cuerpo, el espacio se hacía cada vez más pequeño y luego la sensación ya familiar del funcionamiento del giratiempo, sólo que esta vez no veía como todo a su alrededor ocurría, sino que de alguna manera era él quien se movía. Estaba enfermo, vomitó o al menos eso creyó hacer. Se iba perdiendo, no tenía sensibilidad en las piernas, el dolor le estaba partiendo literalmente la cabeza y todo a su alrededor era una confusión de gigantescas proporciones.

El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, o quizás fue únicamente su conciencia que dejó de estar activa. Era ligero como el aire y aún así el peso del plomo lo llevaba hacia abajo. Después de mucho dolor, su mundo quedó en blanco, tal vez negro y puede que no fuera otra cosa que muchos colores destellando los unos contra los otros. Lo que fuera, Harry no se encontraba dentro de sí mismo. Suspendido, flotando, doliendo y mucho.

**Continuará**.

Puede que el título les dijera varias cosas, pero espero que estén listos para algunas sorpresas. Cualquier tipo de mensaje, bienvenido sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de lo que puede llegar a ser, una historia épica. Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, pero por ahí y allá, he añadido unos pequeños toques.

Aunque los segundos capítulos son más tranquilos que los primeros, espero darles algo en lo que pensar. Y si quieren saber el estado de **Jus Sanguinis** voy en la reedición del capítulo 6.

"**Crónicas Perdidas"**

"**Cómo viajar en el tiempo sin morir en el intento"**

**Capítulo 2**

Adam entendía el tiempo; es más, venía de un legado familiar donde el tiempo no sólo había sido un tema de estudio, se había convertido en una obsesión, en una vida entera y en unos cuantos sacrificios de carne humana. Tres generaciones de su familia habían perdido dedos, orejas y uno de sus tíos una parte del labio, por jugar con el tiempo en situaciones lo más inocentes posibles. Su abuelo había jugado con el tiempo para evitar que el primer beso de la que sería el amor y la mujer de toda su vida, fuera dado a nadie más que él. Con lo que no contaba era que una versión más joven de él no estaría feliz con que engañaran al objeto de sus desvelos con su propia imagen y decidiera atacar al mal nacido. La consecuencia de ese pequeño encuentro fue una oreja. Y aunque a la fecha a su abuelo le divirtiera que sus propios celos lo hubieran llevado a mutilarse una oreja a sí mismo, en sí, la idea no era divertida. El incidente del labio de su tío, Adam no lo tenía muy claro, pero esa vez el error había sido del giratiempo… o al menos eso era lo que su familiar clamaba, la verdad, nadie se sentía cómodo preguntándoselo. Y lo de los dedos… bueno, Adam mismo estuvo a punto de perder unos cuantos en un accidente, también jugando con el tiempo. Endemoniadas criaturas mágicas y sus apetitos por la carne humana. Para su suerte, había recuperado sus dedos antes de que el tiempo pasara y en San Mungo habían podido arreglarlo. Ahora, sólo los tenía un poco torcidos, pero si algo había aprendido Adam, era que los giratiempos o el artefacto que fuera, funcionaban mejor cuando nadie los usaba.

Ser un inefable tenía sus ventajas, de eso Adam estaba seguro. Nadie molestaba, la investigación era privada y dado que ni el propio ministro sabía en qué estaba trabajando, Adam quedaba fuera de todos los movimientos políticos o quejas de recursos que los distintos departamentos del Ministerio de la Magia debían hacer. Sí, los inefables eran una comunidad autóctona que se mantenía por sus propios medios. Por esa razón y el legado familiar, que Adam pasara sus días encerrado en el Departamento de Misterios, en la Sala del Tiempo, no le sorprendía a nadie. Y Adam estaba cerca de lograr algo, quizás fuera alguna clase de principio sobre el tiempo y la magia o alguna ley que se pudiera aplicar para todo aquél que usara los giratiempo, la verdad es que no estaba seguro, pero sí tenía todas las piezas para lograr algo grande, lo presentía.

Trabajo, prestigio, la familia y la propia paranoia de Adam dejaron de importar cuando su peor pesadilla se materializó frente a sus ojos. Uno de los giratiempos de la sala se había vuelto loco, giraba en sí mismo y emitía una vibración que amenazaba con su destrucción, pero nada de esto era relevante al lado de la persona que ahora miraba a su alrededor horrorizado.

―¡Cúbrete! ―rugió Adam, tomando su capa y lanzándosela a su intruso. Por todo lo que era sagrado, no quería verlo.

¡Circe, Merlín y el Abracadabra! Había un extraño en su oficina, quizás oficina no pero… ¡un extraño en su oficina! Circe, Merlín y el Abracadabra ¿por qué había elegido esta carrera?

Harry Potter estaba asustado. Snape le había hecho algo y ahora ya no estaba en el colegio, sino que en un extraño lugar con relojes de arena de todos los tamaños y antes de que su mente alcanzara a procesar los estímulos que sus sentidos le enviaban, una capa pesada y olorosa fue a parar sobre Harry, desorientándolo más aún, si aquello era posible.

―Voy a decir esto sólo una vez. Si quieres salir de aquí intacto, te cubrirás con esa capa y mirarás hacia la pared, nunca dando la vuelta.

Harry hizo lo que le decían. Se puso la capa con capucha incluida y sin darse la vuelta, se quedó mirando hacia la pared, fascinado por los objetos que estaban en una mesa cercana. Uno de los giratiempos estaba haciendo una especie de baile sobre la mesa. A Harry le recordaba su chivatoscopio y cómo éste había derramado la comida de Bill en una de las comidas de la familia Weasley.

―Gracias, muchas gracias. Siento haber sido tan brusco en un principio, pero es mejor que no nos veamos. Quizás estés confundido, e intentaré explicar lo que creo sucede de la mejor manera, pero para ello necesito que respondas algunas preguntas. Asiente con la cabeza si me entiendes.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero dado que la capucha que tenía puesta era muy grande, Adam no notó el gesto.

―¿Hablas inglés? ―Adam se sintió como un idiota al tener que hacer la pregunta. Era uno de los muchos errores que podía cometer el asumir que su intruso compartía su misma lengua.

―Ehh… si ―contestó Harry, evaluando la situación lo mejor que podía―. Oye…

―¡No digas nada! ―saltó Adam inmediatamente. Tal acción provocó que su mirada dejara sus manos para ir a fijarse en la figura encapuchada y en lo que estaba más allá de ésta, un giratiempo girando sobre sí mismo.

Circe, Merlín y el Abracadabra, algo estaba mal. Muy _mal._

―Bien, eso es bueno. Muy bueno. Por dónde partir, esta es una situación delicada ―y un giratiempo se había vuelto loco, había un extraño con él y sentía que con cada segundo perdía más y más facultades. Quizás situación delicada era una expresión demasiado suave para la catástrofe que este pequeño encuentro resultaría ser. No era ser pesimista, pero Adam simplemente lo sabía.

Circe, Merlín y el Abracadabra, ¿era mucho pedir un día normal de trabajo?

Si bien lo ideal hubiera sido preguntarle a su intruso si estaba perdido en el tiempo o qué método había usado para terminar en su lugar de trabajo, una de las medidas de seguridad del Departamento de Misterios era la imposibilidad de aparecerse dentro de él, si no había viaje en el tiempo, entonces sería de lo más descuidado de su parte darle a entender que aquella era una posibilidad válida. Entre menos magos estuvieran enterados de la ligerísima posibilidad de manipular el tiempo sin un giratiempo o todo lo que se podía hacer teniendo uno de ellos en sus manos, mejor para él y aquellos que trabajaban en su misma sección. El mundo mágico no estaba listo para muchas cosas, el tiempo era una de ellas. La verdad, Adam y su familia podían atestiguar de que era mejor dejar las cosas seguir su camino y conformarse con que lo pasado, pasado está.

―¿Cuestión delicada? ¿A todo esto, dónde estoy? Hace un segundo estaba en Hogwarts y ahora…

¡Mucha información! ¡¿Es que el extraño no entendía nada? Aunque un momento ¿Hogwarts? Adam quería estrangular al que asumía era un chico por su estupidez. ¡Debía habérselo figurado! Quién más que un estudiante podía romper las delicadas reglas sin escribir y sin probar, de los viajes en el tiempo. Chiquillos mal criados que creían tener el mundo en sus manos.

Circe, Merlín y el Abracadabra. Meg aseguraba que su letanía sin sentido no servía para nada, pero al menos la idea muy pasajera y casi no considerada de que el extraño hubiera logrado aparecerse dentro del Ministerio estaba descartada. Magos de dudosas intenciones y objetos poderosos nunca eran una buena combinación.

―Actualmente te encuentras en mi lugar de trabajo, pero lo que me gustaría saber es cómo llegaste aquí ―respondió en un tono amistoso, sacando su mente de pensamientos que no le hacían ningún bien.

―No tengo idea ―respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Por qué tengo que usar esta capa? Huele mal.

Adam suponía que aquello era posible. Hace unos días uno de sus sobrinos había estado jugando con la varita de uno de sus hermanos y su capa se había visto envuelta en la situación. Adam no estaba seguro de qué le había hecho su sobrino, pero desde ese día apestaba. Con tal de que no se estuviera incubando nada extraño, el olor terminaría por irse, eventualmente.

―Son residuos mágicos o algo así, y la capa es por tu propio bien, por lo que te conviene soportar el olor con dignidad.

Si realmente se trataba de un perdido, Adam no quería tener nada que ver con graves alteraciones de la historia, así como tampoco perder otra vez sus dedos u otra parte de su anatomía. Su familia ya contaba con suficientes historias para que él añadiera otra más a su propia colección.

―En ese caso, supongo que debería irme. ¿Qué tan lejos de Hogwarts estamos? ―preguntó Harry haciendo el ademán de girarse. No le gustaba conversar con alguien mientras le daba la espalda.

―¡No se te ocurra girar muchacho! ―gritó Adam haciendo una mueca por los recuerdos que le traía esa frase. ¿Se estaba volviendo viejo? Cada día se encontraba más y más canas y claro está, como muy bien le habían señalado, comenzaba a hablar como su padre. Eso estaba mal en muchos niveles.

Harry comenzaba a impacientarse. No se sentía especialmente amenazado por el tipo extraño que estaba con él, pero la capa era apestosa y necesitaba volver a Hogwarts, si no estaba ahí, quizás qué ocurriría con Sirius Black. Debía volver y asegurarse de que las cosas terminaran bien, sino, nunca se perdonaría el haber usado una vez más el giratiempo.

Adam por el otro lado, seguía sumido en lo que parecerse cada día más a su padre podía significar. ¿Se estaba haciendo viejo? Quizás era hora de sentar cabeza o lograr sus metas. Siempre había tenido esta idea de viajar a Egipto y ver lo que aquella fascinante cultura había descubierto hacía siglos de siglos. Decían que las momias eran especialmente terroríficas ¿entonces unas vacaciones? Su jefe no lo vería con buenos ojos, pero siempre podía aducir que viajaba por motivos de trabajo, no era como que debiese dar muchas explicaciones y de esa manera reduciría gastos… pero tal vez había llegado la hora de pensar en hijos a quienes dejarles su herencia y el perro, si es que el animal vivía el suficiente tiempo. Circe, Merlín y el Abracadabra. ¿Familia, hijos? Él no estaba para esos trotes.

―Tengo que irme, ¿dónde está la salida de este sitio?

Si a Adam le sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que su intruso estaba tomando la situación, no lo mencionó, pero sí le hizo una pregunta, habiéndose decidido por la adecuada para comenzar, lo que fuera con tal de dejar en una mujer y niños corriendo por el jardín.

―¿Qué día es?

―6 de junio.

Mal. Tenía hambre. ¿Cuánto más resistiría ese estofado que Meg le había llevado?

―¿Y el año? ―preguntó Adam, intentando sonar lo más inocente que podía.

―1994.

Nuevamente mal. Meg no le cocinaría nuevamente si ya tenía comida de veces anteriores. ¿Salir a comer entonces? No estaba de ánimo para un sándwich y eso era lo más lejos que llegaba cocinando.

―Tú, muchacho, tienes un problema y es de los grandes. Ahora, quiero que me digas absolutamente la verdad o no podré ayudarte ―era hora de poner manos a la obra y dejar de pensar en todos esos temas que nada tenían que ver con su situación actual.

―¿La verdad sobre qué? ―interrumpió Harry.

―La verdad sobre cómo llegaste aquí y sin dar nombres, ni fechas, ni nada por el estilo. La verdad, lo que me gustaría saber es si conoces alguno de los objetos que están en este lugar.

Alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de Harry, alarmas que el chico razonó debieron haber comenzado a sonar apenas se encontró en otro lugar que no fuera los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero después de que Snape lo atacara ¿por qué iba a encontrar extraño aparecer en otro lugar? Su profesor lo había odiado desde el primer segundo, Harry tenía que agradecer que no lo hubiese matado. Era una de esas situaciones donde se debía correr o atacar y dado que Harry tendía a tacar, quizás ahora iba a correr.

Harry Potter corrió.

Adam era un tipo peculiar. Amaba y odiaba su trabajo en iguales medidas. Se creía muy viejo para algunas cosas mientras que por el otro lado, se consideraba muy joven para otras. No le gustaba el sol en sus ojos y aún así quería ir a Egipto, aunque eso no le hiciera sentido a nadie más que a él. Pero por sobretodo, Adam era distraído. Solía pensar en musarañas y la inmortalidad del unicornio cuando debía concentrarse en su trabajo. Esto provocaba accidentes. Sí, Adam era un tipo extraño, pero al menos, bien entrenado. Apenas Adam notó que su visitante huía como alma en pena, decidió que iba siendo hora de controlar la situación y eso requería un hechizo tan infantil como piernas de gelatina, entonces lo tendrían que disculpar, pero si el chico venía de Hogwarts…

Harry Potter cayó al suelo, presa de un molesto hechizo de piernas de gelatina. Muy poco original, pero efectivo.

―¡No puedes irte! ¿Acaso no entiendes todo lo que puede salir mal si alguien se entera de que estás aquí?

―¿Dónde es aquí? ―volvió a preguntar Harry, todavía en el suelo y muy irritado al respecto.

―Siento que estamos yendo en círculos.

Harry estaba de acuerdo con el sentimiento, pero estaba ocupado tratando de ponerse de pie como para vocalizar sus pensamientos.

―Bien, muchacho…

―Es Ha…

―¡Silencio! ―volvió a gritar Adam.

Circe, Merlín y el Abracadabra, era de mañana y ya sentía la garganta adolorida de tanto gritar. Este muchacho lo iba a hacer envejecer más rápido de lo normal.

―Por favor, hazme el favor de no decir nada de ti. ¿Entiendes? Entre menos sepamos el uno del otro, mejor para ambos. Así que, tú serás Ha... Ha... Hall y yo seré Jack. Y ahora, Hall, para evitar caos y destrucción, tienes que saber que no es 6 de Junio de 1994, sino que más bien, Agosto de 1989.

Harry hizo un par de cálculos en su cabeza para ver dónde había caído y que se suponía que debería estar haciendo en ese momento mientras Adam examinaba el giratiempo danzarín. No era un comportamiento usual bajo ningún concepto, algo tenía que estar mal con el instrumento, la pregunta era qué.

―Genial ¿por qué siempre me tienen que ocurrir estas cosas a mí? ―se quejó Harry al haberse dado cuenta de que si lo que le estaba pasando era verdad, estaba por cumplir diez años y los Dursley seguían haciéndole la vida imposible.

―Todo depende de a qué cosas te refieras. Yo también podría decir que el universo se ha confabulado en mi contra, porque no sólo tengo un perdido entre mis manos, sino que este giratiempo se volvió loco ―comentó Adam con el mismo tono de Harry de la-vida-me-odia-y-todo-me-pasa-siempre-a-mí.

Adam se llevó el giratiempo danzarín a su mesa de trabajo y comenzó a probar varias cosas en él, cruzando los dedos porque la falla fuera algo superficial. No estaba de ánimo para desarmar un objeto altamente voluble, porque aunque sus colegas no estuvieran de acuerdo, Adam tenía la firme teoría de que los objetos mágicos tomaban ciertas características humanas y si había una forma de describir los manipuladores de tiempo, ese término era voluble. Uno debía tener mucho cuidado cuando trataba con ellos.

―¿Qué es un perdido? ―preguntó Harry.

―Hall, hazme un favor y deja de hablar.

A Harry no le gustaba su nuevo nombre. Hall lo hacía parecer viejo, no mayor, y estaba muy encariñado con Harry. Él era Harry, se sentía mal ser de un minuto para otro una persona nueva. Pero quizás estaba siendo muy sensible al respecto ¿qué más daba el cómo alguien lo llamara? Harry podía resignarse en algunas cosas, como el tener que haber pasado sus primeros once años con los Dursley, el hecho de que Snape lo odiara antes de siquiera conocerlo, también podía intentar soportar a Malfoy la mayoría de los días del año y cómo no, también se resignaba a ser uno de los chicos más bajos de su año, pero resignarse a quedarse con una capa apestosa con un tipo extraño que estaba empecinado en que él se mantuviera en silencio y a quien ni siquiera podía verle la cara, eso estaba fuera de lugar. Harry Potter iba a entrar en acción, le gustara al tal Jack o no le gustara. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era una rápida recopilación de información. Estaba en el pasado, no sabía cómo había llegado, pero eventualmente tendría que volver ¿cierto? Si las cosas se complicaban siempre podía ir en busca de Dumbledore, él sabría cómo devolverlo a su tiempo, si es que era necesario que Harry volviera.

Tenía una idea

Había querido salvar a Sirius y demostrar ante el resto de la comunidad mágica que Colagusano era el verdadero traidor, era algo que no sólo le debía a su padrino, sino también a sus padres. Harry estaba enojado que hasta que Sirius Black hubo escapado de prisión nadie encontrara relevante el que él supiera ese tipo de información. ¿Acaso saber que un hombre había traicionado a sus padres y lo había dejado huérfano como consecuencia era mucho para un chico de su edad? Se había enfrentado a muchas y grandes cosas, él tenía derecho a saber cosas de su vida y de la de sus padres, ya que al final, Harry siempre terminaba pagando por los secretos que el mundo pretendía ocultar de él y que de una manera y otra, lograban alcanzarlo. Ahora podía hacer las cosas mejores, liberar a Sirius antes y dejar a Dursley para siempre. La voz de Hermione en alguna parte de sus recuerdos le decía una y otra vez que lo que pretendía hacer era estúpido, que cambiar los hechos era peligroso, que Harry podía crear más mal del que pensaba evitar con sus acciones. Harry no la escuchó, tal como no la había escuchado antes.

―Estoy seguro de que todo comenzó cuando se rompió el giratiempo.

El alma de Adam se le fue a los pies.

―¿Estás diciéndome que rompiste un giratiempo? ¿Cómo? ¿Lo estaba usando?

Ahora que Harry tenía un plan, necesitaba un poco de información de este extraño hombre. Era importante saber si desaparecía cuando se acabara el tiempo original del giratiempo o si tendría todo el tiempo que quisiera hasta que fuera en busca de Dumbledore para que lo regresara a su propia época. También lo intrigaba si tal y como funcionaba el giratiempo antes, habría otro Harry o él era el único.

―La primera vez que lo utilicé todo salió bien, no tuvimos grandes problemas. Pero dejamos yo y mis amigos algunos cabos sueltos, por lo que tuvimos que volver. Habían unas dos o tres versiones, al menos dos con el giratiempo y la nuestra original. Hermione continuaba diciéndome que era peligroso que nos veríamos a nosotros mismos y…

Adam no sabía si seguir escuchando aquello podía ser beneficioso. De pronto, ya no sentía una necesidad de ayudar a este perdido en particular. Estaba más que claro por lo poco que había dicho el chico que era un estúpido. Cómo el Ministerio había decidido darle custodia de un objeto tan valioso estaba más allá de él. Adam necesitaba tiempo para pensar y planear las posibles ramificaciones que el simple hecho de romper un giratiempo podían crear, para qué hablar de romper uno cuando estaba en uso, múltiples veces.

―Hall, necesito salir por unos minutos, hablar con algunas personas, por ninguna razón y lo digo muy en serio, salgas de este lugar. Tampoco toques _nada._ Lo último que necesitas es que algunos magos de por aquí averigüen que eres un perdido.

Con un movimiento de su varita Adam cerró una de las puertas que daban a la sala del tiempo y saliendo por la otra, la volvió a cerrar. Cualquier inefable entendería que en esos momentos experimentos peligrosos se estaban llevando a cabo y no interferirían. Eso debía darle algunos minutos para buscar ayuda. Adam tenía que hablar con alguien del tema y dado que no confiaba en el resto de sus compañeros, decidió que tendría que ir a ver a su abuelo, el único con la suficiente experiencia con el tiempo como para saber qué hacer con este peculiar perdido.

* * *

Harry Potter corría por su vida. Dudley y sus amigos lo habían encontrado solo en el patio del colegio, algo que no solía ocurrir muy a menudo, Harry intentaba mantenerse alejado de su primo y grupo de amigos. Por lo general, en el colegio estaban muy vigilados como para que Dudley y sus amigos pudieran aterrorizar a Harry o a algún otro niño, pero ese día estaba demostrando que de vez en cuando, todo podía pasar. Harry necesitaba un escondite, no quería salir magullado de ese encuentro en especial y había aprendido que era más inteligente correr y esconderse de esos matones que plantarles cara. Él era más rápido y ágil, aspectos que su profesor de gimnasia no dudaba en elogiar todas las semanas.

―¡Ahí está!

Harry apuró el paso. Le gustaba que su profesor de gimnasia reconociera sus habilidades, le gustaba ser felicitado y aunque tratara, la sonrisa de satisfacción por ser superior a Dudley era difícil de esconder. Era posible que en deportes como el football o el básquetbol nunca fuera elegido primero, pero para las carreras, Harry siempre era de los primeros, y aquello lo hacía sentirse orgulloso. Hoy le hubiera gustado que su profesor no fuera tan entusiasta en sus felicitaciones, aquello había hecho enojar a su primo y ahora, Harry corría por los pasillos del colegio, buscando un lugar donde esconderse hasta que las clases comenzaran nuevamente.

―Ya deja de correr, Harry, lo quieras o no, vamos a encontrarte.

Claro que no, Harry encontraría dónde esconderse antes de que ello sucediera. Estaba dando una vuelta a la izquierda cuando Harry se dio cuenta de un error garrafal. Sus perseguidores se habían divido en dos grupos y mientras unos venían detrás de él, los otros venían por el pasillo en el que había doblado recientemente. Harry tenía que pensar rápido. Volvió al pasillo central, y siguió por él hasta las primeras escaleras a la izquierda, que llevaban hacia el comedor. El primer pasillo por el que venía Harry tenía escaleras que daban al comedor, los dos del medio no, y el último por el que iba ahora, sí. Eso dejaba un patio en bajada y lleno de arbustos entre escaleras y escaleras y era ahí dónde se escondería. Tenía a los chicos casi en sus talones, por lo que Harry Potter saltó y luego ya nadie más supo qué fue él. El chico se había desvanecido en medio del aire.

Horas más tarde, Harry Potter sería encontrado sobre el techo del comedor del colegio, sin la menor idea de cómo había llegado ahí.

* * *

Adam volvió dos horas después. Se sentía mal por haber dejado a Hall esperando todo ese tiempo y no quería pensar en los posibles destrozos que el mocoso pudo haber ocasionado en todo ese tiempo sin supervisar, pero ahora Adam tenía un mejor entendimiento de lo que se podía hacer en esta situación y aquello lo hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Cuando abrió la puerta a la sala del tiempo, no había nadie más ahí.

**Continuará**

**Por Ar-Nárwen.**

Ya saben, cualquier comentario, dejen review.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero no tengo mayores problemas con ello. Muchas gracias a todos los reviews, les dejo con la historia.

"**Crónicas Perdidas"**

"**Cómo viajar en el tiempo sin morir en el intento"**

**Capítulo 3**

Extracto del protocolo del inefable, sección tiempo, casualidades, errores y a quién dirigirse en caso de catástrofe.

_Perdido: viajero indeseado del tiempo que debe ser restituido a la brevedad a su lugar de origen._

Me he encontrado con un perdido y no sé qué hacer con él, algunos datos útiles para tratar con perdidos y no crear incongruencias temporales.

Nunca pida del perdido más información que la estrictamente necesaria, entiéndase, la fecha de la que proviene y qué medio mágico fue usado para el viaje en el tiempo.

Evite a toda costa cualquier reconocimiento visual del perdido, para mayor información ver caso de Amelia y Gregory Hart, así como el exhaustivo trabajo de Septimus Timeless.

Notificar a las autoridades competentes en el caso.

Mi perdido ha resultado ser un muggle ¿cómo debo lidiar con él? Algunas excusas útiles para mantener a su perdido interesado y darle tiempo a noquearlo sin que éste sospeche de usted.

Adam tiró el ridículo protocolo a un lado. Tanto él como otros inefables sabían que ese último intento del ministro por querer imponer su autoridad a ellos era ridículo. ¿Quién podía crear semejante basura y esperar que alguien la siguiera? No les envidiaba su trabajo a los jefes del departamento, tener que vérselas con esos burócratas día a día debía ser cansador. Si tan solo algunos respetables miembros de su comunidad comprendieran que no tenían nada que hacer metiendo sus narices en asuntos de inefables, muchos de ellos respirarían más tranquilos y tendrían vidas familiares más sanas. El secretismo podía ser interesante sólo hasta cierto punto.

El protocolo y el giratiempo parecían reírse de él, cada uno en el suelo y en diferentes esquinas de la sala del tiempo. Adam había perdido a un perdido, vaya ironía. No era tan grave, es más, no era su problema. ¿Qué podía hacer un simple chiquillo como él dando vueltas por un mundo que no le pertenecía? Nada ¿cierto? Debía aprender a relajarse y eso haría. No había manera en que las cosas pudieran volverse en su contra, el perdido no lo había visto y él había usado otro nombre, de modo que rastrearlo y despedirlo, que es lo que ocurriría si alguien se enteraba de lo que había pasado, estaba fuera de lugar. Su trabajo estaba asegurado, y mientras antes se deshiciera del giratiempo roto, antes podría tomarse el fin de semana libre y batallar tranquilo con su conciencia. De una manera u otra, todo tendría que salir bien, no es como que tuviera más opciones. Y desentendiéndose por primera vez de sus obligaciones y el estricto código por el que había regido su vida profesional, Adam guardó el giratiempo roto en una bolsa y salió del Departamento de Misterios.

¡Nada de esto era su problema! Sólo tenía que seguir repitiéndoselo a sí mismo y tarde o temprano, lograría convencerse de ello.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde lo que Harry denominaba el incidente del comedor y tío Vernon era aún incapaz de fijar sus ojos en él. Harry no sólo lo había avergonzado frente a las autoridades del colegio quejándose de los malos tratos que Dudley y sus amigos le ocasionaban, lo que tenía a una linda y joven profesora preocupada y pendiente de cada nueva marca que apareciera en el chico; sino que también no tenía las explicaciones pertinaces que dar para aclarar cómo se las había arreglado para aparecer en el techo. A tío Vernon le daba igual que el propio Harry no supiera explicarse, él le había gritado y gritado que tenía la culpa y que de una manera u otra, él se encargaría de hacer alguien decente de sus pobres y extraños huesos, so pena de volverse loco si no lo convertía en un ser normal. Tío Vernon también lo había echado de la casa.

Estar con la señora Figgs siempre había sido aburrido, aunque no realmente malo. La buena mujer no tenía la culpa de estar media loca, como Harry sospechaba, y que su única compañía fuera un montón de gatos. Al menos, la mujer lo había recibido cuando su tío había gritado y gritado a su mujer que lo quería fuera de su casa, ya que no podían encerrarlo en su despensa y tampoco matarlo de hambre, estaba en época escolar y había muchos profesores que velaban por el bienestar de Harry.

―¿Tienes hambre, Harry?

Al chico siempre le había resultado difícil comer con el potente olor a gato y otras cosas en la casa de la señora Figgs, pero después de dos días, sus sentidos estaban desensibilizados y el pastel de carne no estaba del todo mal.

―Sí ―respondió, mirando como uno de los gatos afilaba sus uñas en un sillón que había visto tiempos mejores.

―Hoy hablé con tu tía, querido. Tu tío se irá de viaje mañana por negocios, estará fuera una semana, por tanto podrás volver a tu casa sin problemas. En ese tiempo, al hombre tendrá que habérsele pasado el disgusto, de ello estoy segura.

Volver sonaba bien, estaba cansado del pelo de gato en la comida y aunque se le permitía ver televisión, las elecciones de la señora Figgs eran peores que algunas teleseries que seguía su tía a la hora del almuerzo. Sí, volver no estaría del todo mal, al menos con Dudley en casa, Harry podía ver dibujos animados, siempre y cuando su primo no se enterara de su presencia o estuviera muy ocupado mirando la pantalla y comiendo para importarle que Harry se estuviera entreteniendo.

―¿No dices nada, querido? Ya sabes que eres bienvenido en mi casa cuando quieras, fue bueno tener tu compañía estos días, algunos de mis bebés realmente sentirán tu pérdida.

Al menos, Harry no extrañaría a los gatos.

―Supongo que está bien ―dijo después de un rato, encogiéndose de hombros. Había estado cambiando los canales mientras la señora Figgs estaba ocupada con la comida y finalmente había dado con algo decente que pudiera ser visto, la señora tendría que perdonarlo por su falta de atención.

Arabella Figgs se movía en la cocina pensando en el pobre chico que tenía a su cuidado. Agradecía que Petunia Dursley hubiera tenido la inteligencia suficiente de dejarle a Harry hasta que el bruto de su marido se calmara, de otra manera, quizás Harry hubiera terminado severamente abusado. Arabella mantenía una estrecha vigilancia en la casa Dursley, sobretodo en cómo trataban al chico y era despreciable. La mayoría de los días, su tío no le prestaba atención y su tía lo trataba como al pariente indeseado que Harry era. ¿No era mucha crueldad para un chico? Al menos, nunca habían llegado a los golpes. El matrimonio Dursley podía ser muchas cosas, pero ese nivel de abuso no lo toleraban y que suerte para ellos, de otra manera, Arabella hubiera tenido que interferir. No sabía si el maltrato psicológico era mejor o peor para el muchacho, pero mientras sólo su primo le pusiera la mano encima, Harry estaría bien, él podía dejar atrás a Dudley en cosa de segundos. Además, eran cosas de chicos. Lo que sí había notado era la costumbre de encerrar a Harry ante la menor falta posible y dado lo flaco que estaba el muchacho, quizás no le dieran la cantidad adecuada de comida para un niño que estaba creciendo, pero fuera de eso, se veía bien. Aquello era lo que importaba. Estaba flaco, sí, pero no enfermo. Era más bajo de lo normal, eso tendría que ver con su alimentación, pero nuevamente no era algo atroz o que pudiera ser perjudicial para su salud. Crecía sin amor, eso era lo más triste de todo.

Arabella asomó la cabeza hacia su sala de estar, donde Harry y sus gatos veían la televisión. Sí, el chico estaba creciendo sin mucho amor en su vida, pero a su manera, su tía se encargaba de él. Arabella no lo entendía y muchas discusiones había tenido con Albus Dumbledore en lo que concernía a Harry Potter, sin embargo, el argumento de su seguridad siempre aplastaba cualquier otro que la squib pudiera preparar. Sí entendía la importancia de mantener a Harry a salvo, pero no al precio que seguramente el chico iba a pagar. Se veía dulce y algo sumiso, pero a Arabella aquella actitud no la engañaba, la infancia de Harry Potter lo marcaría y para bien o para mal, serían ellos mismos quienes se lo buscaran. La mujer sólo podía esperar que algún día, Harry entendiera que ella se viera limitada en su trato y tuviera que hacerlo pasar por cosas que a los diez años, aburrirían de muerte a cualquier niño de su edad. Era importante que alguien como ella pudiera cuidarlo y darle de vez en cuando, alguna poción vitamínica; así como era más importante que los Dursley no descubrieran que pasar el tiempo con ella no era el castigo que se imaginaban.

Con lo que se podía consolar era que el chico estaba demostrando habilidades mágicas, si la explicación que Petunia Dursley le había dado era cierta. Nadie entendía como un niño pequeño había subido al techo de un edificio escolar y ya había un par de apoderados exigiendo que hubiera una mejor supervisión de los chicos ¿y si el pobre Harry se hubiera roto el cuello? Ciertamente era irresponsable dejar escaleras al alcance de niños pequeños. Arabella Figgs no se lo creía, ella mantenía la esperanza de que aquél incidente hubiera sido cosa de Harry y cómo le gustaría poder asegurarle al pequeño que era normal y que todo saldría bien.

Había muchas cosas que a Arabella le gustaría hacer. La magia era una de ellas.

Con un suspiro y la resolución de no lamentarse por lo que no podía ser cambiado, la señora Figgs fue a sentarse junto a Harry con su propio plato de comida. Odiaba tener que hacer lo siguiente, pero era necesario.

―Lo siento, Harry querido, pero las noticias de la tarde están por comenzar y nunca me pierdo los titulares.

Otro suspiro se le escapó cuando vio la expresión resignada del niño. Sin querer distraerse mucho con la tristeza ajena, Arabella tomó en brazos a uno de sus felinos y con la otra mano, comenzó a comer. La casa se sentiría sola cuando Harry la dejara.

* * *

Tres días sin rastro del perdido, Adam comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ¿era posible que el chico fuera lo suficientemente listo como para comprender que no debía llamar la atención?

Mejor iría a echar un vistazo a los registros de perdidos, quizás alguien más había dado con él.

A los cuatro días sin señal del perdido, Adam gritó aleluya. A veces ocurría, los perdidos volvían a su propio tiempo sin que ellos tuvieran que hacer algo al respecto y dado que éste había viajado con un giratiempo, la explicación lógica era que el perdido se había ido cuando el efecto del reloj había pasado. Eso lo dejaba mucho más tranquilo. El no haberlo encontrado el mismo día después de volver casi le había dado un ataque. Él había cerrado la sala del tiempo y no con pequeños encantamientos, pero nunca se podía estar seguro del todo. A veces, los críos sabían una cantidad de magia inadecuada para su edad. Era un alivio que un atentado de escape y un perdido por la ciudad no fueran parte de sus problemas. Sí, un alivio.

Era tiempo de volver a su rutina. El abuelo estaría encantado con las noticias, después de todo, la familia no tendría que prepararse para las repercusiones que el perdido pudiera haber llegado a ocasionar. ¿Por qué estaba seguro de que el perdido le hubiera ocasionado problemas a él? Eso era lo bello del asunto, su abuelo creía que los perdidos no se aparecían ante cualquier persona; por suerte, Adam no compartía su opinión.

* * *

Era sorprendente cómo cambiaba la vida en el número cuatro de Privet Drive cuando tío Vernon estaba de viaje. Dos días después de su partido, tía Petunia había estado cocinando las habituales cantidades para la familia, lo que dejaba a Dudley con repeticiones más numerosas de lo que cualquier niño pudiera comer y a Harry con un plato de muy buen tamaño, porque su tía insistía en que si botaban la comida, sólo serviría para alimentar al pulgoso can de unas calles abajo que esa semana había estado destrozando la basura de muchas casas.

Si, las cosas iban muy bien para Harry Potter, esperaba que se mantuvieran de esa manera. Después del último ataque de furia de su tío, el chico presentía que lo mejor era mantener un bajo perfil. Y no es que Harry no lo intentase, pero el bajo perfil nunca había ido con él.

Caminaba esa tarde hacia el parque para escapar de la casa y de Dudley, que decidiendo que estaba aburrido se había acercado a Harry de manera amenazante. En esos casos, lo mejor siempre era poner la mayor cantidad de distancia entre él y su primo, Dudley muy pocas veces reunía la cantidad de energía necesaria para perseguir a Harry hasta el parque, lugar donde el último se sentía bastante seguro y tenía árboles para trepar en caso de desesperación.

―Harry, querido, buenas tardes. ¿Cómo has estado?

Harry levantó la cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente a la señora Figgs, que venía cargada con bolsas de comida para gatos.

―Hola, señora Figgs.

―¿Todo bien, Harry? ¿Tus tíos siguen molestos por lo que pasó en el colegio?

―Ah, eso. No, la verdad es que no creo. Tía Petunia no me ha dicho mucho y tío Vernon regresa mañana de su viaje de negocios.

―Entonces está bien. Me alegro por ti, muchacho. De todas maneras no deberían culparte a ti por el descuido de los adultos, pero ahora lo peligroso que es subir a los techos, asique no volverás a hacerlo.

―Claro que no, señora Figgs.

La anciana mujer estaba reacomodando sus compras y estaba por despedirse de Harry para llegar a su casa y alimentar a sus mascotas cuando el chico simplemente desapareció frente a sus ojos. Soltando sus bolsas, Arabella Figgsse quedó mirando el espacio vacío donde hacía tan solo unos segundos estaba Harry Potter y sin importarle nada más, comenzó a correr de vuelta a su casa. Albus tenía que saber de esto, tenía que saberlo inmediatamente.

* * *

El mundo mágico estaba en crisis, una verdadera crisis. Hacía tres días, una alarmante noticia había aparecido en la portada de El Profeta y desde entonces, no se hablaba de otra cosa. Harry Potter había desaparecido. Una testigo que permanecía en el anonimato lo había presenciado todo, pero no daba declaraciones, lo que hacía especular a toda la población. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Quién querría hacer desaparecer al pequeño Harry Potter?

El Profeta tenía nuevos detalles y comentarios que decir cada día, tanto en la versión de la mañana como en la de la tarde. Extraños rumores comenzaban a correrse y pese a que nadie se atrevía a mencionar siquiera la idea del que no debe ser nombrado, su recuerdo estaba presente en cada uno de ellos. Harry Potter había sido un signo de paz y alegría para todos ellos, la culminación del bien sobre el mal, Harry Potter era un ícono, significaba seguridad y ahora, no estaba.

Los ánimos decaían con rapidez, noticias sobre los primeros asesinatos o más desapariciones se esperaban y el Ministerio de la Magia no tenía respuestas para nadie. Los Aurores estaban trabajando horas extras, dedicando la mayor parte de sus recursos a la búsqueda del pequeño Harry, pero éste se había desvanecido en el aire. No ayudaba a la situación el hecho de que el paradero del pequeño era secreto, que se tuvo que contar con bastantes autorizaciones y el desarme de muchas barreras de protección para tener una simple conversación con su familia, que no sabía nada al respecto y no parecía preocupada en lo absoluto. Aquella pieza de información había querido mantenerse en secreto, pero alguien había hablado y ahora el público en general estaba al tanto de que Harry Potter había estado viviendo en un ambiente no apto para el niño que vivió. ¿Quién había estado a cargo de recolocar al niño? Aquellos muggles no eran aptos para cuidar a tal celebridad, los hechos hablaban por sí mismos. ¿Por qué Harry Potter se había criado con muggles y no con magos, que es donde le correspondía estar?

Adam leía las noticias con la misma fascinación que el resto de los magos y brujas. Como todos, el trato que hasta la fecha había recibido Harry Potter lo enfurecía, y la creciente teoría de que el pequeño había huido de su casa le parecía muy posible. ¿Qué niño iba a querer vivir en una casa donde su destino era tan poco importante?

La sociedad mágica estaba pidiendo sangre, pero no se sabía la sangre de quién. Los eventos luego de la masacre de la familia Potter habían sido muy rápidos y muy confusos. Sirius Black y el horrible asesinato del pobre Peter Pettigrew junto a los doce muggles habían espantando a la gente en general, sólo se pensaba en la seguridad de la gente. Era cierto que el que no debe ser nombrado ya no estaba más, pero sus seguidores seguían libres, había que cuidarse de ellos y más importante, había que mantener a Harry a salvo.

―Esto es una locura, si Fudge no hace algo rápido logrará que lo saquen del cargo.

―Muchacho, Fudge jamás dejará su cargo de ministro. Ese hombre está completamente pegado al asiento y tiene muchos que lo respaldan.

―Pero Harry Potter lleva tres días desaparecidos y no han encontrado una sola pista. Lo que no quieren decir es que el chico podía estar fácilmente muerto. Se han ocupado de distraernos a todos con horribles cuentos de su familia y de lo que el pequeño nos salvó. Sin embargo, nada sabemos de él.

―Quizás nunca lo sepamos, Adam. Es la desaparición del niño que vivió, si es que alguien planeó esto, tiene que ser alguien muy poderoso e inteligente.

―Como me gustaría que no estuvieran protegiendo a esos muggles. Seguramente dañaron al niño de por vida. Crecer con ese nivel de indiferencia no puede ser bueno para ninguna persona. No quiero pensar en el hombre en que Harry Potter podría haberse llegado a convertir.

―Así que tu también crees que está muerto ―sentenció Adam, cerrando el diario y dejándolo sobre la mesa del café.

―Es lo más factible. No creo que el niño haya escapado, no tiene más de diez años, difícilmente sería capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo por un día entero. Los aurores habrían dado con él el primer día y quizás nada de esto estaría pasando. La desaparición de Harry Potter se está tomando como una ofensa contra nuestra buena sociedad.

―Lo cierto es que los ánimos en el ministerio están por los suelos. Los altos cargos se la pasan en reuniones y ya no se ven a aurores por los pasillos.

―Es ciertamente una causa de alarma. ¿Imaginas lo que podría pasar si algún ex seguidor del que no debe ser nombrado se hiciera con el pequeño?

―Todo lo que hemos obtenido estos diez años se destruiría en cosa de segundos.

―Exacto. No estamos listos para volver a tiempos oscuros, las heridas que tanto tiempo ha tomado sanar se abrirían con demasiada facilidad, más aún para aquellos que hace diez años, eran lo suficientemente grandes para entender a cabalidad lo que estaba pasando ―el abuelo hizo una pausa―, tú aún eras joven, Adam. Pero la sensación de vivir constantemente en pánico, eso es alo que no queremos volver a repetir. El miedo siempre existente de que ese sería el último día de tu vida o el de alguno de tus seres queridos. Era un reinado de terror y el ministerio está muy consciente de ello.

―Pero el que no debe ser nombrado está muerto, no estamos corriendo el mismo peligro que antes.

―¿Y el hecho de que ese niño haya desaparecido no te hace pensar que tal vez, las cosas no son como creemos? ¿No te hace pensar que nuevos males pueden venir?

―Los muertos no pueden volver a la vida, abuelo.

―Es cierto, Adam, pero lamentablemente, el puesto de señor oscuro puede ser usado por muchos magos, y con como están las cosas, no se necesitaría de mucho para instalar nuevamente el terror.

Los titulares de la primera plana, en grandes letras negras, gritaban a todas voces la sensación de desasosiego que se estaba viviendo en toda la comunidad mágica desde hace tres días. Adam estaba enfermo de ellos, por lo que dejó un libro sobre el diario, no quería saber nada más de Harry Potter por unos minutos.

**Continuará**

**Por Ar-Nárwen.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J K Rowling, y yo no gano nada con esta historia.

En este capítulo, espero demostrarles que el viaje en el tiempo de Harry tiene muchas más consecuencias de las que él había previsto y como ellas jugarán una parte importantísima de lo que vendrá.

**"Crónicas Perdidas"**

**"Cómo viajar en el tiempo sin morir en el intento"**

**Capítulo 4**

Cornelius Fudge necesitaba una excusa en exactamente tres minutos y medio, o esta vez, podría estar arriesgando seriamente su carrera, y Fudge no era de aquellos a los que le gustaran los riesgos o las apuestas no seguras. A una edad temprana había aprendido lo mucho que se podía tener si sólo uno se encontraba en la posición adecuada, y dado que ser Ministro de la Magia era lo más alto que se podía llegar…

La conferencia de prensa agendada para esa mañana estaba cobrando notoriedad y una seriedad que el ministro no necesitaba. La situación era crítica y llegaría un momento en el que ya no tendrían ninguna excusa para no dar cuenta de las sospechas de todos, si Harry Potter no estaba muerto, bien podían considerarlo como tal. Un niño de diez años no se desaparecía así como así y si existía la divina providencia, entonces, que una vieja squib hubiera sido la testigo sólo podía considerarse como algo afortunado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si un muggle cualquiera fuera el que presenciara la desaparición del niño?

¿Qué hubiera pasado, realmente? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, pues nada. Un muggle presenciando una desaparición hubiera hecho que el Escuadrón de Modificación de la Memoria se presentara en el caso, y nadie se hubiera tenido que enterar de nada, ya que, el chico no era famoso con los muggles, no tenía cómo serlo. ¡Pero una squib! Eso tenía que ser mala suerte, no sólo culparla de cualquier cargo se hacía poco probable y hasta irrisorio, sino que, ella sí conocía al chico y sabía el impacto que declarar tan extraña desaparición tendría. Por Neptuno, ¿por qué todo siempre debía ser tan difícil?

Fudge necesitaba resultados, algo que anunciar, si no tenía progresos con los que calmar a la prensa, entonces sería su cabeza la que rodaría por el Ministerio de la Magia.

―¡Jhon, quiero esos informes ahora! ―gritó Fudge a través de su oficina, demasiado agobiado como para abrir la puerta o usar métodos menos bárbaros.

¿Era posible que un hombre de su importancia y rango tuviera que reducirse a gritar por su oficina para que se hicieran bien las cosas? ¿No bastaba con lo que día a día, le entregaba a la sociedad mágica inglesa?

Se le había acabado el tiempo, pero eso no era ninguna novedad, el tiempo solía hacer eso, pasar más rápido cuando más lo necesitabas. Fudge se puso de pie, alisó las arrugas de su túnica color granate y arregló su puntiagudo sombrero para ocasiones formales. Algo se le ocurriría, después de todo, no llevaba siendo tanto tiempo ministro porque sí. Él era un buen político.

Con treinta segundos por delante, sin los informes necesarios, y más nervioso de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, Cornelius Fudge, actual ministro de la magia, salió de su oficina con dirección a la sala de conferencias. Una cantidad de periodistas lo estarían esperando en este momento, y por mucho que le hubiera gustado que el vocero de gobierno se encargara de dar las malas noticias, la situación lo requería a él. ¡Qué engorrosa resultaba su situación a veces!

―Señor ministro ―lo detuvo una voz.

Cornelius se giró, esperando que no fueran malas noticias lo que venía.

―¿Si, June?

―Señor ministro, temo que ciertos problemas puedan presentarse hoy.

―¿Ciertos problemas, June? ¿Es que no sabes que voy a poner mi persona y credibilidad ante un grupo de pirañas que harán hasta lo imposible por hacer que pierda mi posición, y tú me quieres dar más problemas?

―Lo siento mucho, ministro, pero realmente creo que usted necesita escuchar lo que tengo que decirle.

―Entonces habla, mujer, que ya estoy retrasado ―contestó irritado.

―La Correveidile está aquí, señor. Se presentó a la conferencia de prensa, viene con permiso especial, en representación del Grito Mañanero.

De todo lo que pudieron haberle dicho, aquellas tenían que ser de las peores noticias dadas las circunstancias. Si había algo que molestaba profundamente a Cornelius Fudge, era el Grito Mañanero, un panfleto amarillista que no se preocupaba de otra cosa que crear polémicas y que últimamente se había estado burlando con ingeniosos frases de la labor de Ministerio. Por si ello no fuera poco, aquél panfleto, dado que no podía llamarse realmente un periódico, tenía páginas de sociedad y chismes que no hacían más que hablar sobre los otros, usando un sistema de sobrenombres con el que supuestamente, la identidad de los protagonistas de los chismes quedaban debidamente en el anonimato, pero todo no se necesitaba mucha imaginación para deducir las claves y por tanto, enterarse de todo. Y como eso por sí solo no era lo suficientemente malo, también estaba la Correveidile, una mocosa recién salida de la escuela que estaba creando todo un record de ventar debido a sus ingeniosos puntos de vista y su habilidad para conseguir fuentes.

―¡Lo que me faltaba! ―explotó finalmente Cornelius, asustando a June y haciendo que un par de cabezas se voltearan para mirarlo―. June, quiero a esa mocosa fuera de esa sala de conferencias cuando entre en ella, si llego a verlo deambulando siquiera cerca, te haré la única responsable ¿quedó claro?

―Pero señor, ¡yo no puedo hacer nada! Ella viene como parte del grupo del Grito Mañanera, seguramente no esperará que yo—

―No me importa lo que hagas, June, ése es tu problema. Pero si encuentras que esta pequeña tarea es mucho para tus capacidades, ya puedes ir pensando en dejar este departamento, no necesito inútiles trabajando para mí ―dicho esto, Cornelius arregló su sombrero, suspiró alto y se fue con la cabeza erguida hacia la sala de conferencias.

June, por otro lado, estaba perpleja. Su trabajo dependía de sacar a todo un grupo de periodistas de una sala de conferencias sin crear un alboroto ni levantar sospechas por ello. Aquello era imposible, no había manera que una acción así no repercutiera en la imagen del ministerio.

―¡Jhon! ―salió gritando la mujer―, necesito de tu ayuda urgente.

* * *

Petunia Dursley miraba los noticiarios de la noche y se sentía profundamente humillada. ¿Cuántas veces había visto trágicas historias sobre niños desaparecidos y las acusaciones que se hacían a sus negligentes familias y no se había alarmado por ello? No era algo que le podría ocurrir a su familia, se decía y vergüenza deberían sentir aquellos malos padres que perdían de vista a sus hijos o dejaban que estuvieran no supervisados en las calles. ¿Cómo iban a evitar que se metieran en problemas cuando la droga y la violencia eran imágenes de todos los días en los noticiarios? Claro estaba, ese tipo de actividades delictuales no ocurrían en su barrio, Petunia no expondría a su hijo a la vida de los barrios bajos londinenses, y además Dudley jamás haría algo así, a Petunia le constaba. Su hijo estaba criado con amor y disciplina, él no era del tipo que se escapaba de la casa para preocupar a su familia ni manipularlos si quería algo. Era un buen niño. Sin embargo, desde que Dudley había dejado de ser el único niño en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, ella debió haber intuido que algo así pasaría. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega al respecto? Después de todo, había ciertos temas y tipos contra los que ella nada podía hacer.

›› El pequeño responde al nombre de Harry Potter, de pelo negro, ojos verdes y anteojos, tiene una distintiva cicatriz en la frente que…

Harry era, después de todo, hijo de Lily, y aunque sus padres hayan estado ciegos ante las faltas de su querida hija, Petunia no lo había estado. Lily había cambiado, vaya que había cambiado y simplemente no para bien. Todo era culpa de la magia. Por ejemplo, estaba ese desagradable amigo de su infancia, aquél niño mal nutrido y de aspecto atemorizante que solía pasar con Lily cada segundo de sus vacaciones, pero ¿qué fue de esa amistad? Potter se había metido en medio. Su hermana no había estado muy comunicativa al respecto, simplemente le había dicho que su ex amigo le había llamado por un nombre sucio y discriminativo cuando ella quiso ayudarlo después de que Potter algo le hiciera. Y lo irónico era que Lily lo culpaba. Ese verano había reclamado y gruñido y vuelto a reclamar contra los chicos y lo estúpidos que eran, pero en todo ese tiempo, no había sido capaz de ver el error de sus propias acciones. ¿Acaso no estaba claro que el chico podía sentirse humillado? ¿No era su amistad más fuerte que unas cuantas palabras crueles? Pero Lily nunca había estado acostumbrada a que alguien no la quisiera, no le prestara atención y sobre todo, no había estado acostumbrada a que alguien la insultara. Oh si, ese verano, Petunia había sido muy feliz, porque su hermana era miserable y todo era su culpa. Culpa de su estúpido orgullo. Ella había visto al raro ése mirando sin pestañear a su hermana cuando se cruzaban en la calle, pero ella nunca le prestó atención. Curioso que reaccionara de esa manera cuando con cualquier otro, seguramente hubiera olvidado el incidente en una semana.

¿Y Potter? Claro que no le había extrañado su decisión de casarse con ese vago apenas terminada su educación, después de años quejándose también de él, ¡cómo no iba a tener una relación con él! Lily nunca había llevado bien la idea de que alguien no pudiera apreciarla. Y ése rasgo, era compartido por su hijo. Le había tomado al chico varios años, pero al final, había caído en lo mismo que su madre. Se había ido, los había dejado y no le había importado nadie más que él. Lily y ese vago que una vez llamó marido debían estar orgullosos de su engendro, finalmente, habían logrado su venganza contra ella y Vernon, los habían humillado públicamente, cuestionado su capacidad de hacerse cargo de un niño y por si eso fuera poco, acusado de brutales formas de maltrato. Ellos, su gente, decían que no había otra razón para que un niño dejara su casa, pero Petunia sabía mejor.

›› Cualquier información que pudiera tener sobre el chico, puede comunicarse a la línea directa de la jefatura de policía o a la siguiente línea de…

La búsqueda de Harry se extendía ahora por ambos mundo, el normal y el de ellos. La conmoción era enorme, al parecer. Petunia no había sido bien informada de la importancia y el peligro que Harry corría en su mundo dada la muerte de sus padres. Petunia tampoco había sido informada del potencial riesgo en que tener a Harry con ellos pudo haberle ocasionado a su familia, y aquello, aquello la molestaba mucho más que la humillación que día tras día, debía pasar al ver como reporteros seguían hablando del caso de Harry Potter, desaparecido a los diez años.

›› Nuevamente aquí les mostramos una foto del pequeño Harry, tomada en su colegio, a los tiernos diez años…

Petunia apagó el televisor.

Dudley, que estaba viendo la televisión junto a su mamá, y no se sentía feliz con la selección de programa, comenzó a quejarse cuando se dio cuenta de que cualquier oportunidad de cambiar el canal había pasado.

―¡Por qué la apagaste! ―demandó el chico, estirándose para tomar el control remoto.

―Porque estoy cansada de ver lo mismo día tras día, corazoncito ―respondió Petunia, ignorando los malos modos de su retoño.

Desde que su primo se fuera o se perdiera, Dudley ya no estaba seguro de qué había pasado realmente, la casa se había llenado de sujetos extraños en batas de baño mirando a su alrededor como si nunca hubieran visto una casa. Su papá decía que posiblemente eso era lo que ocurría con ese grupo de vagos, y Dudley tenía que estar de acuerdo, porque nadie que fuera decente se pasearía por las calles en batas de baño, algunas de colores tan ridículos como verde y amarillo canario.

―Quiero ver el especial de la lucha libre.

Petunia no escuchó a Dudley.

―¡Mamá! ―subió la voz éste, esperando de esta manera obtener su atención.

―¡Silencio, Dudley! ―dijo Petunia, perdiendo la paciencia por un segundo, y llevándose inmediatamente las manos a la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que a su hijo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Hasta la fecha, ella nunca le había levantado la voz.

La mujer se puso de pie y le dejó la televisión a su hijo, para evitar que siguiera quejándose y la dejara pensar en paz. Los últimos días, salir a la calle se había convertido en un verdadera suplicio. Sujetos extraños la seguían a donde fuera, la señora Figg junto a sus gatos le preguntaba todos los días si tenía noticias del pobre chico desaparecido y por si aquello no bastara, Vernon había tenido un encuentro con una mujer vestida de túnica y capa que lo había amenazado con convertirlo en una tetera si volvía a hacerle daño al pequeño Harry. Desde ese momento, Dudley tenía prohibido el salir de la casa, era mejor así. Un pequeño descanso del colegio y ella vigilándolo en la casa todo el día, nunca se sabía cuando algún loco podía intentar hacerle daño en alguna ridícula represalia.

Mientras tanto, Petunia pensaría, porque había algo en la situación que no hacía sentido. Uno, los niños de diez años no podían mantenerse tanto tiempo ocultos y segundo ¿por qué todos ellos parecían tan consternados por la desaparición de su sobrino? Petunia creía que lo que estaba pasando tenía algún tipo de relación con la repentina y violenta muerte de su hermana, el problema era, que no sabía cuál.

* * *

Había sido un día duro, muy duro, pero Cornelius Fudge se encontraba satisfecho. La conferencia no había sido el desastre que él había vaticinado y si bien las noticias que podía dar respecto al caso de Harry Potter eran pocas y no llevaban a ninguna parte, aún así, pudo dejar en limpio la imagen del ministerio y le aseguró a la población mágica que no desesperara, contaban con un gobierno estable para protegerlos.

Ahora necesitaba hallar al pequeño, era imperativo. Si bien nunca había sido una figura excesivamente pública ¿qué más se podía esperar de un niño? Ser así de famoso al año de vida no significaba mucho, sobre todo cuando aún no se sabía hablar. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que el pequeño no viviera tan recluido, una mayor participación en la sociedad hubiera sido apreciada, pues muchos se lamentaban el no tener nunca la oportunidad de estrechar la mano o ver en persona a aquél que terminó esa nefasta guerra.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron los pensamientos del ministro.

―Señor, la reunión de gabinete ha sido cancelada tal y como usted lo ha pedido, y también logramos postergar por algunas semanas la gira que se tenía planeada por el Reino Unido. Las autoridades galesas estarán aquí a primera hora de la mañana y en cuanto a lo otro que me pidió, está todo arreglado.

Cornelius estaba complacido.

―Hazla pasar, entonces.

―Claro, señor, con su permiso ―se excusó Jhon, saliendo de la oficina para escoltar a la famosa Correveidile a la presencia del ministro de la magia.

**Continuará.**

Es un capítulo corto, pero el próximo no tardará más que un par de días, por lo tanto, podrán saber qué es lo que está pasando con Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter nunca será mío.

Espero que este capítulo les guste, y sorprenda. Aquí podrán ver un poco lo que pasa con Harry en su línea de tiempo normal y qué otros viajes le quedan.

"**Crónicas Perdidas"**

"**Cómo viajar en el tiempo sin morir en el intento"**

**Capítulo 5**

―¡Se está moviendo, Harry se está moviendo!

Harry abrió los ojos, pero no fue capaz de distinguir una sola forma, ya que se encontraba sin sus anteojos y la luz lo cegaba. Se trataba de un despertar habitual, y suponía por la cantidad de blanco que estaba una vez más en la enfermería. ¿Qué había pasado? Sentía como si un camión monstruo hubiera pasado por encima de su cuerpo y lo hubiera dejado por muerto.

―Señor Potter, ¿me escucha? ¿Es capaz de mover sus ojos?

Una nueva luz fue puesta frente a sus ojos y Harry no tuvo más opción que cerrarlos. ¿Cuál era la idea de cegar a una persona que de por sí ya veía poco?

El chico dio un gruñido nada dignificado e intentó levantar la mano para alejar esa molesta fuente de luz de su cara, pero sus brazos no se movían.

―Tranquilo, señor Potter, no intente moverse aún, es muy pronto y no sabemos en qué estado se encuentra.

―Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele mucho? Llevamos semanas preocupados por ti, hasta mi madre no deja de llorar por lo sucedido ―decía Ron, en algún lugar a su izquierda.

¿Semanas? ¿Lo sucedido? No podía ser que hubiera perdido semanas de su vida, pero quizás, eso explicaría el porqué se sentía tan mal. Semanas sin moverse podían hacerle eso a uno y dejarlo más débil que a un recién nacido. Sensación que no le gustaba para nada, estar débil era ser vulnerable y dado que hasta en plena forma Harry era capaz de meterse en problemas, no le gustaba la idea de lo que podría pasarle sintiéndose así.

Quizás Dobby lo volviera a atacar como esa vez que Lockhart le deshizo los huesos y lo dejó con un brazo inútil… Dobby, Lockhart ¿qué habrá sido de él luego del hechizo que afectó su memoria?

Lupin… Black ¡Sirius Black!

¿Qué había pasado con Black? ¿Estaba bien, lo había podido salvar? Por Merlín, no tenía idea de cuál había sido el desenlace final. Lo último que recordaba era a Snape y luego… Sus recuerdos estaban confusos después de eso y le costaba seguir una línea clara. Después de Snape, su otro yo debía haber detenido a los dementores y haberle dado el tiempo suficiente para escapar, pero con el último viaje, había cambiado eso, partiendo tras la rata antes de que Black, o mejor dicho Sirius fuera al claro en que casi mueren atacados, pero entonces―

Un nuevo asalto de parte de Madame Pomfrey lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y se vio tragando de manera involuntaria una poción que recorría de manera poco grata sus venas, devolviéndole el calor a sus extremidades y también la sensibilidad.

¡Demonios cómo dolía!

Prefería sentirse medio muerto y atropellado por el autobús noctámbulo a tener la sensación de que hormigas de fuego se movían por dentro de su cuerpo, enterrándole miles de pequeños cuchillos y ardiendo.

―No te preocupes querido, las molestias pasarán en unos momentos y estarás sintiéndote mucho mejor. Espero sinceramente que esta vez te puedas mantener despierto más que unos cuantos minutos, nos has tenido a todos muy preocupados, pero luego de esa terrible experiencia es de esperarse que tu cuerpo tarde más de lo normal es funcionar correctamente. ¡Dementores, bah! Uno pensaría que el ministro tiene mejor criterio que dejar suelto a un grupo de monstruos para aterrorizar a los estudiantes ―madame Pomfrey se interrumpió y arropó mejor a Harry―. Te dejaré un par de minutos con tus amigos para ir a notificar al director, estará feliz de ver que nuevamente estás con nosotros.

Cuando madame Pomfrey dejó de hablar, Harry sintió el reconfortante peso de sus anteojos sobre su nariz y aún sintiendo como las hormigas de fuego lo recorrían desde la punta del pelo hasta los pies, abrió sus ojos para enfocar a Ron y Hermione, que se veían un poco ojerosos y muy preocupados.

―Es bueno verte despierto otra vez, amigo.

―¡Nos diste un susto de muerte! ―exclamó Hermione.

A Harry le hubiera gustado asegurarles a sus amigos que nada de lo que había pasado era voluntario, pero antes tenía que preguntar qué había pasado, no sólo con él, sino que con su misión de salvamento, y debía ser antes de que madame Pomfrey volviera con el director.}

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué salió mal? ―era una pregunta pesimista, pero la verdad, si se encontraba en la enfermería, y parece que semanas después, algo grande tenía que haber salido muy mal.

―¿Qué salió mal? ―preguntó Hermione incrédula― deberías estar preguntándote qué no salió mal. Todo ha sido un desastre Harry, un desastre, y no sólo por lo del ataque. ¡Te dije que el tiempo no era algo con lo que se pudiera jugar!

―Llevas durmiendo sin despertar como unas dos semanas. Cuando le escribí a mi familia sobre ti, mi padre respondió algo sobre muggles y métodos que tienen para despertar a la gente que no despierta por sí sola, pero eso, en fin. Ya lo conoces.

―A lo que Ron se refiere es a un coma, pero como ya le he dicho muchas veces, tú no estabas en un coma. Según madame Pomfrey, tenías una especie de drenaje mágico, pero nunca había escuchado que algo así le pudiera pasar a un mago.

―Por lo que se ha pasado estos últimos días en la biblioteca, aprovechando que no hay nadie más en el colegio que pueda impedírselo o molestarla.

―¿Cómo que no hay nadie más en el colegio?

―El expreso se volvió a Londres hace una semana. Yo me fui con él, tenía que ver a mis padres y no había manera en que pudiera avisarles antes de que pasaran por mí al tren. Después, los padres de Ron me trajeron aquí en red flu.

Harry estaba mareado. ¿No había nadie más en el colegio? ¿No iría con los Dursley? Quizás el haberse perdido un par de semanas no fuera tan malo después de todo. Ese verano le había gustado contar con más libertad, poder moverse por Diagon Alley a su antojo y comer heleados cuando quisiera.

―¿Entonces no tendré que volver con los Dursley? ¿Me podré ir inmediatamente contigo Ron?

―Claro que sí. Ya estamos aquí, y si tengo que pasar un día más en el castillo, me volveré loco. Aunque debo decir que mientras estabas aquí medio muerto, yo he estado usando tu Saeta de Fuego ―los ojos de ron brillaban de la emoción―, Harry, es la mejor escoba que he usado en mi vida. ¡Hubiera creído que nada podía ser mejor que las Nimbus! Pero es tan aerodinámica, y pareciera que leyera tu mente, no cuesta nada girar o detenerla en plena carrera.

―Hermione, Sirius, ¿qué pasó con Sirius?

Ron y Hermione se miraron por un momento, su semblante era grave y ninguno de los dos se aventuraba a ser el primero en responderle a Harry.

―¿Ron?

―Oye, no fue tu culpa, de verdad. Sólo que, yo no estaba ahí ni nada, pero mientras tú y Hermione hacían no sé qué esa segunda vez, o quizás era la tercera, no lo entiendo bien.

―Harry, he estado investigando, pero la biblioteca no tiene los libros que necesito y pareciera que no hay nada de información. ¡Tuvimos que explicarle a Dumbledore! Por suerte él nos cubrió ante el ministerio, porque estaban muy enojados por lo del giratiempo.

―Al final, todos están culpando a Black por lo que te pasó ese día. Y aunque algunos ven a Snape como una especie de héroe…

―Creemos que es lo mejor, Harry. Scabbers logró huir, quien sabe si no cambiamos algún evento en el tiempo y además, mírate. Llevas dos semanas en esa cama y por un momento pensamos que no lo ibas a lograr, que los dementores te habían dado el beso o algo.

―Hubieras visto a Dumbledore, Harry, ¡estuvo excelente! Nunca lo había visto tan enojado como cuando los expulsó del castillo. Y Fudge, no dejaba de tartamudear y excusarse. Creo que el pobre tipo pensó que por su culpa tu morirías o algo y luego, todos los iban a odiar. Mi padre dice que es más que eso, que con todo lo que pasó con Black, el ministro de magia está en la punta de la varita y constantemente en la mira del público. Hay muchos que están disconformes con su actuar, ya llevamos casi un año y Black sigue suelto y además en Hogwarts.

―La profesora McGonagall dio a entender que luego de este año, habían tenido varios problemas con padres desconformes con la seguridad en el castillo. Y si se hubiera enterado de lo de tu ataque…

―¿Lo están manteniendo en muy bajo perfil, sabes? Mamá dice que los altos cargos deberían sacar su cabeza de sus traseros y hacerse cargo de lo realmente importante, y creo que con eso se refería a ti ―las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas y se movió incómodo en su asiento―, te hizo otro suéter, por lo preocupada que estaba… No ha dejado de cocinar y de tejer, y a veces al mismo tiempo.

―Madame Pomfrey y Dumbledore no nos permitieron quedarnos en el castillo, dijeron que estábamos de vacaciones y que debíamos aprovecharlas. Pero aún así hemos venido a verte, Harry ―Hermione le sonrió.

Harry no entendía por qué sus amigos no le decían de una vez por todas qué había pasado con Sirius Black. A él poco le importaba el resto. Ya sabía que Scabbers había huido, ése era parte del problema que lo dejó en esa cama de enfermería para comenzar.

―¿Qué pasó? No me han respondido mis preguntas.

Ron y Hermione volvieron a mirarse, comunicándose sin palabras y ocultándole algo. Aquello sólo lograría irritarlo.

―Ha habido muchos problemas ―respondió Hermione, solemne.

―Aunque nadie te culpa a ti, eres Harry Potter ―masculló Ron, como si estuviera molesto.

Ése fue el punto de quiebre. No sólo sus amigos, si es que podía decirles así, no estaban diciéndole nada, sino que Ron nuevamente volvía a enojarse por el simple hecho de que él fuera quien fuera. Harry no pensaba soportarlo esta vez. Él no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada, más que estar en una cama sin ser consciente de su alrededor y ahora Ron se molestaba por algo, definitivamente él no entendía lo que significaba ser Harry Potter.

―¡Ron! ―lo regañó Hermione―, ya hablamos de esto. No es culpa de Harry y los tres tenemos suerte de que por su fama nadie cuestione nada. Tú lo sabes. Llevo días explicándote el desastre que seguramente hemos creado, por no hablar de la línea de tiempo, no quiero ni imaginar cómo podremos haber influido en ella cuando se rompió el giratiempo.

Hermione no alcanzó a decir nada más, ya que en ese momento madame Pomfrey y Dumbledore entraron en la enfermería.

―Harry, me da gusto verte despierto, muchacho ―lo saludó el director con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente, Harry sintió alivio. Dumbledore no parecía enojado con ellos, y eso debía significar algo.

―Señor Weasley, señorita Granger, lo mejor será que dejen al director hablar a solas con el señor Potter.

Lo último que quería Harry era que Ron y Hermione se fueran sin haber sido capaces de explicarle algo, pero no podía decir nada frente a la señora Pomfrey y como no estaba seguro de cuánto sabía Dumbledore después de todo…

Dumbledore se acomodó en la silla que había dejado Ron y con parsimonia, observó a Harry. Después de dos años de encuentros de este tipo en la enfermería, Harry ya sabía bien qué esperar del director. No respondería sus preguntas directamente, pero sí le diría varias cosas que a veces lo dejarían más confundido y otras no tanto.

―El tiempo Harry, es algo peligroso con lo cual jugar. La tentación es grande sin embargo, ya que cuánto bien podríamos hacer si sólo tuviésemos una segunda oportunidad. Si sólo pudiésemos arreglar lo que pasó.

―Pero profesor, fue usted el que nos dijo… Hermione nunca―

―Harry, muchacho, no es necesario que te defiendas, porque no te estoy acusando. Lo que pasó con la señorita Granger ya fue discutido de manera exhaustiva con ella y creo que hemos llegado a entendernos. Pero lo que tenemos que conversar, Harry, fue el por qué.

―El por qué de qué.

―El porqué no te sientes satisfecho con lo que ya has hecho, Harry. Mucho más de lo cualquiera hubiera esperado, incluido yo.

Harry no se esperaba esa pregunta. Era verdad que Dumbledore nunca lo había sancionado por lo que había hecho durante los años, pero a la vez, tampoco lo había cuestionado. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía por qué era siempre él quien lograba quedar al medio de lo que fuera que ocurría en Hogwarts ese año.

―No lo sé, señor, pero es que es injusto. Peter Pettigrew debería haber sido metido en Azkaban, no un hombre inocente.

―Y aún así, ese día liberaste a un hombre inocente Harry ¿no es eso suficiente?

No lo había sido, y dado que aún no sabía qué había pasado con Sirius Black, su padrino, Harry no estaba seguro de que ahora fuera suficiente. Ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto, pero no se sentía conforme. Quería venganza.

Venganza. ¿A eso estarían apuntando las preguntas del director? ¿Buscaba Dumbledore cerciorarse de que Harry no fuera a hacer una locura más por venganza? No estaba seguro de poder darle en el gusto en ese caso.

―¿Recuerdas lo que pasó, Harry?

Harry tenía un par de recuerdos, ninguno que hiciera sentido, pero no estaba por decirle eso a Dumbledore. Había aprendido su lección en segundo año, cuando era el único que podía escuchar al basilisco. La sociedad mágica podría estar dispuesta a perdonarle muchas cosas, pero volver a oír voces y acusar nuevamente a Snape de que lo había atacado, aquello no iría bien con Dumbledore, Harry simplemente lo sabía.

―No mucho, y Ron y Hermione no pudieron aclarármelo tampoco. Dijeron que había sido atacado por dementores.

―Te encontraron en el patio, es cierto, y me temo que rodeado de esas creaturas. Quisiera pedirte perdón, Harry, por no haber sido capaz de prever que algo así podría pasar. Un giratiempo es un artefacto muy poderoso para las manos de un grupo de niños de tercer año.

Harry protestó.

―Lo sé, Harry, la señorita Granger es una bruja extremadamente responsable y madura, pero hasta el mejor de nosotros puede verse tentado. ¿Recuerdas el espejo, Harry?

―Sí, señor.

―Te pediré que con este asunto seas igual de maduro que entonces. A veces, Harry, es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Si no tuviéramos un pasado y no cometiéramos errores, entonces, no aprenderíamos. Y creo que hoy, tú has aprendido algo importa Harry.

El problema es que Harry no tenía a qué se podía estar refiriendo Dumbledore, pero sabía que fuese lo que fuese, no le iba a gustar. De otra manera, él no se hubiera referido a errores.

―Ahora te dejaré descansar, muchacho, y si mañana sigues bien, serás libre de irte a la casa de tus tíos, que me imagino deben estar ansiosos de verte. Descansa, Harry.

Harry dudaba que sus tíos estuvieran ansiosos de verlo y si Dumbledore no había nombrado la posibilidad de irse con Sirius, eso quería decir que nuevamente había fracasado y quizás, peor que antes, ya que de otra manera el resto le diría qué estaba pasando.

―Oiga profesor, una última pregunta.

―¿Si, Harry?

―¿Qué pasará con el profesor Lupin?

―Me temo que Remus, no podrá volver a formar parte del plantel de profesores de Hogwarts. Luego de esa noche, no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer al respecto, Harry. Remus renunció oficialmente.

Xx

Hacía un año que Adam había dejado de trabajar en la sala del tiempo, estaba cansado de ello y no había hecho grandes descubrimientos desde aquél giratiempo roto. Ahora, estaba en un nuevo campo, desafiando otros misterios de la magia y se sentía mejor, no precisamente porque lo que estaba haciendo era en beneficio de alguien, sino que… era difícil de explicar, pero el departamentos de misterios nunca fue un lugar de innovación y ayuda al prójimo.

Por eso mismo, cuando lo llamaron rápidamente a la sala del tiempo, sabiendo que estaba haciendo otras cosas y que prefería no ser molestado al menos en un par de días, acudió intrigado.

Adam, como muchos inefables antes que él, no se había casado ni tenía pareja estable. Era difícil mantener una relación cuando sólo se tenían secretos y la verdad, él no se había dado la molestia. Era solitario, es cierto, pero al final del día, le gustaba llegar a una casa vacía, donde nadie le hablara y le exigiera cosas.

―Ya estoy aquí, Ned, ¿qué pasa?

―Esto ―dijo Ned, enojado, mostrándole los restos de un giratiempo sobre su mesa. El aparato estaba roto más allá de toda duda, y nada que se pudiera arreglar fácilmente.

Adam tuvo un déjà vu. Ya antes había visto un giratiempo destruido sobre una mesa de trabajo.

―Esto viene de Hogwarts. Un mocoso ahí se encargó de destruirlo, aunque no tengo claro cómo. No nos dijeron nada, pero si me preguntas, parece alguna clase de hechizo más que un golpe. Algo debe haber pasado, porque estuvieron muy raros cuando lo trajeron. Debe tratarse de algo _grande._

Adam, al igual que toda la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido, había pasado los últimos meses temiendo el próximo movimiento de Sirius Black. Las especulaciones que se hacían al respecto eran muchas, y tomando en cuenta la razón por la que el psicópata fue encarcelado, él había esperado y esperado que cualquier día alguna tragedia en los barrios muggle ocurriera. Y si no era así, debía de tratarse de un plan aún más retorcido.

―¿Dijiste Hogwarts?

―Sí

Adam se alteró, las coincidencias estaban siendo muchas, y dado que en la magia y en el tiempo, las coincidencias no eran verdaderas… ¡Circe, Merlín y el Abracadabra! ¿¡Qué había hecho!?

―Lo trajeron hace un par de días, un feo accidente o eso dijeron. No sabían cómo se rompió, pero nos aseguraron que no estaba en uso.

Adam estaba viendo puntos negros frente a sus ojos. Hace un par de días podía fácilmente significar el 6 de Junio del presente año, 1994, una fecha que no había podido olvidar a pesar de que ya habían transcurrido 5 años desde que la oyera por primera vez.

―¿Y qué hacía un alumno con uno de éstos? ―preguntó, inquieto por saber más detalles, pero no queriendo demostrar su interés al mismo tiempo.

―Lo de siempre ―gruñó Ned, buscando un archivo―. Algún pobre diablo ansioso y sobre exigente que quiso tomar más cursos de los posibles. Aquí está la información, giratiempo 11001011, es uno de los nuevos, sólo tiene cinco años. Prestado al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, bla bla bla, para una tal Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, con el pretexto de cursar más materias.

Adam comenzó a hacer rápidos cálculos en su cabeza. Ese día, si recordaba bien, el giratiempo que se había comportado extraño bien podía ser el mismo del que Ned hablara, y si efectivamente su perdido, quien había sido hombre y no mujer, lo había usado, podía ser que se tratara del mismo artefacto. Adam tenía que hacerse con la investigación de Ned.

―¿Sabes qué es lo más extraño? La orden de arreglarlo o hacer algo con él viene de arriba, muy arriba, y está bajo el estatuto cinco ―volvió a decir Ned, guardando el archivo y examinando los restos del giratiempo con paciencia.

¿Estatuto cinco? Si la orden venía de arriba, y si lo habían llamado, eso quería decir que lo sabían todo. Su perdido de cinco años atrás, ese mocoso de Hogwarts que había aparecido con una giratiempo destrozado en su oficina y luego desaparecido, había cambiado algo. Adam simplemente lo sabía. De otra manera, nada de esto estaría. Pero Adam no llevaba siendo un inefable desde que saliera de Hogwarts por nada. Era bueno en su trabajo, de los mejores y había aprendido no sólo a guardar secretos, sino que a llevárselos hasta la tumba de ser necesario.

―¿Qué quieres que haga por ti, Ned?

―Demonios si lo sé ―dijo Ned, frustrado―, llevo mucho tiempo sólo examinando la arena de esta cosa, pero no está bien. Algo o alguien lo desestabilizó y no sé cómo ni por qué.

Adam podría tener una idea o dos de lo que pasó, pero no podía mostrar sus cartas, claramente no a Ned, quien podía ser un buen compañero de trabajo, pero no el más confiable de ellos. Él arreglaría sus problemas por su propia cuenta, en caso de que aparecieran. Pero por el momento, si a los de arriba les interesaba ese giratiempo, él se preocuparía de tener toda la información al respecto.

Mientras más trabajaban Adam y Ned en el giratiempo, más nervioso se ponía Adam. Recordaba muy bien su trabajo de los años pasados, y la cantidad de saltos que había podido rastrear en los restos que el perdido había traído condigo, sin embargo, con éste giratiempo, la tarea resultaba aún más fácil y eso le producía mala espina.

A la larga, no era extraño que el perdido volviera a causarle problemas a Adam, eso era lo que los malditos hacían, causaban estragos y molestaban a los desafortunados que los conocían. Pero si al final del día de algo estaba seguro Adam, era que volvería a toparse con ese perdido.

**Continuará**

**Por Ar-Nárwen**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Crónicas Perdidas"**

"**Cómo viajar en el tiempo sin morir en el intento"**

**Capítulo 6**

Albus Dumbledore, actual director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, estaba preocupado, realmente preocupado. Habían pasado quince días desde la desaparición del pequeño Harry Potter y sus fuentes no habían sido capaces de descubrir nada, absolutamente nada.

Albus sabía que era imposible que el chico hubiera desaparecido sin más, aún si hubiera sido un tipo muy potente de magia accidental, Harry tendría que haber reaparecido en algún lugar, y aún así, no lograban dar con él.

Cabía la posibilidad de que efectivamente el chico estuviera muerto a estas alturas o que algún enemigo lo haya encontrado, después de todos estos años, pero eso era… eso era imposible o al menos, eso había creído.

―Hagrid, no creo que haya mucho que podamos hacer.

―Imposible, señor, imposible. No podemos perder la esperanza ahora, Harry puede estar ahí afuera, en cualquier parte, asustado y hambriento. No me permitiré fallarle ahora.

―Hagrid, me temo, que la suerte del joven Potter ya no está en nuestras manos.

Hagrid comenzó a llorar en ese momento, lo que era una imagen impactante por sí misma. Albus no había tenido corazón para decirle esas palabras antes, en él, todavía existía la esperanza de que llegaran a encontrar a Harry, pero él sabía que con cada día que pasaba, las posibilidades bajaban. Harry no era más que un niño asustado de diez años, que no podía tener control de su magia y al vivir con muggles, tampoco debía saber mucho de la sociedad mágica. Lo que en un principio había sido un plan diseñado para proteger a Harry de los estragos de la fama y procurar que creciera de la manera más normal posible, resultaba ahora un plan que había puesto al mismo Harry en más peligro.

Abriendo la puerta para que su amigo saliera de su oficina aún llorando y prometiendo a un Harry que no estaba presente que lo encontraría sin importar qué, Dumbledore se acercó a un armario con puertas decoradas con joyas y se asomó a una gran vasija tallada en piedra. Ahí, un fino hilo de plata se movía en un líquido más denso que el agua, pero igual de maleable. Albus acercó su cabeza al pensadero y revivió una vez más el recuerdo de Arabella Figgs y su último vistazo a Harry Potter.

Xx

Harry Potter:

Maquinación del Ministerio

Desde que tenía un tierno año de vida, Harry Potter ha sido la celebridad más grande de nuestros tiempos, porque siendo nada más que un indefenso bebé, fue capaz de aquello que otros grandes y experimentados magos no pudieron hacer: ¡Derrotar al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado!

¿Y cómo le pagamos su grandísimo favor a Harry Potter? ¡Llevándolo a vivir con muggles! Escondiéndolo en los suburbios. Quitándole todo derecho a su herencia e historia. Desde el minuto en que Harry se quedó sin padres, los más altos cargos de Ministerio de la Magia debieron haberse hecho inmediatamente cargo del destino del bebé, pero al final, lo único que recibimos fueron medias respuestas y la certeza absoluta de que Harry estaba bien, vivo, sano, sólo con una peculiar cicatriz en un rayo en su frente.

Nueve años después, hacemos un mea culpa, porque en el momento no nos preocupamos y ahora, ya es muy tarde. Realmente ¿qué pasó esa noche? ¿Cómo fue posible que después de haber sobrevivo a la más oscura de las maldiciones imperdonables, Harry viviera y no fuera siquiera revisado por un equipo de especialistas? En su momento, no nos preocupamos, la conmoción había sido demasiado grande, la esperanza de que tiempos tan oscuros hubieran terminado amenazaba con casi destruirnos. Fueron tiempos de inmensa alegría, pero también de muy poca reflexión. Porque donde unos celebraban, aquél que más nos necesitaba, se encontraba solo.

Y es ahora dónde nos preguntamos ¿habrá verdad en nuestras palabras? ¿Habrá quedado Harry Potter tan desprotegido como nos hicieron creer? De ser así, debemos decir que nuestra sociedad poco tiene entonces que vanagloriarse de su civilización y grandeza, porque habríamos fallado en lo fundamental, la protección de los pequeños.

Sin embargo, nuestras fuentes hablan de un complot del Ministerio, la forma que tienen algunos de los altos cargos de hacerse con el poder, usando el arma más efectiva que tienen a su disposición, a Harry Potter, un niño que no entiende de nuestras leyes, que no sabe de su propia importancia y que no es más que una muy conveniente imagen publicitaria.

Es por esto que les decimos a ustedes, el ciudadano promedio, que cumple con las leyes, que está preocupado por el futuro y por el estatus del mago, que no crea todo lo que lee, que se informe y que razone. Harry Potter no desapareció, Harry Potter está siendo usado de la más pérfida de las maneras y una vez que aparezca usted verá cómo el ministerio se hará con el crédito. Lo que no significa que no queramos que se encuentre a Potter, sino que, esperamos que al niño se le de un trato justo y humanitario.

Un niño de la importancia de Harry Potter no se escapa de casa por rebeldía, a menos que algo más haya pasado. Una criatura de la importancia del niño-que-vivió no debió nunca haber crecido con muggles, cuando su lugar está en medio de nosotros.

No más esconderlo, no más usarlo. Harry Potter es un mago.

Real Sociedad del Futuro del Mago.

Arabella Figgs era conocida como una vecina excéntrica. Una solterona que vivía rodeada de gatos y cuya casa olía de manera penetrante a desinfectante y las pocas pociones que era capaz de realizar en su condición de squib. Pero aquello último sus vecinos, todos miembros respetables de la sociedad muggle, no lo sabían y lo aducían a otras muchas causas. Pero fuera de su casa y estado civil, Arabella Figgs era conocida como lectora de varias publicaciones, algunas de ellas, francamente ridículas.

Por tanto, cuando ese día volvió a leer la nueva publicación de la Real Sociedad del Futuro del Mago, casi escupió su café. Le indignaban lo idiotas que podían ser algunas magos, sobretodos aquellos que velaban por la raza, dejando de lado a todos aquellos que no fueran como ellos. Los squib eran un ejemplo perfecto de ello. Y si bien la Real Sociedad no era discriminadora al nivel de muchas familias de sangre pura, sí tenía algunos ideales que resultaban espeluznantes. Pero el mayor crimen que hoy en día estaban cometiendo eran los falsos rumores que expandían sobre Harry. Puede que Arabella no estuviera muy pendiente de la política de la sociedad mágica, dado que vivía con muggles y se regía por sus reglas, pero la sola de que Harry no hubiera sido bien cuidado, hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

¡Ella misma llevaba velando por Harry más de nueve años! Y debía haber otros, Albus no hubiera sido tan poco cuidadoso, o al menos, eso le gustaba pensar. Arabella intentaba mostrarse leal al mago, sabía que de una u otra manera, él había actuado como veía mejor, pero aún así… el no tener noticias de Dumbledore después de todo este tiempo, que Harry aún no hubiera sido encontrado, hacían que su fe flaqueara de vez en cuando. Porque Dumbledore no la había abandonado, no se había dado por vencido ¿o puede que sin Harry ella ya no fuera importante?

Arabella se retó a sí misma por pensar de esa manera. La situación actual no se trataba de ella, se trataba del pequeño, tenía que recordarlo, aunque a veces, por las noches, pensara lo contrario. Dejando de autocompadecerse y poniéndole atención a la tarea que tenía entre manos, Arabella volvió a mirar por su ventana. En los últimos días, la casa de sus vecinos se había vuelto el foco de varios incidentes que sólo podían provenir de la varita de un mago. Al principio, los incidentes eran escasos, el auto no funcionaba y las plantas que con tanto esmero cuidaba Petunia aparecían secas de un día a otro. Era posible. Ese año el sol pegaba muy fuerte y en lo referente a los autos, éstos podían fallar.

Sin embargo, una noche la manilla de la puerta de entrada había desaparecido, haciendo imposible que Vernon Dursley entrara a la casa y si bien Arabella se alegraba de que aquél patán tuviera una mala noche, los diferentes incidentes debían ser reportados. Más, no tenía a quién. Nadie le había dicho que vigilara a los Dursley, pero ella creyó que sería una buena idea, y hasta el momento, lo era.

Se había pasado la mañana esperando algún tipo de calamidad, pero nada grave había pasado. Quizás todos los pares de calcetines de la casa se hubieran vuelto pequeños y picaban al contacto con la piel, pero eso difícilmente los ponía en algún tipo de peligro. Hasta un muggle podía hacer una broma como ésa. Lo que preocupaba a Arabella era la escalada de violencia, y dado el clima político y hasta un poco revolucionario por parte de ciertos grupos, era de esperar que pronto se usara a los Dursley como lo que eran, el perfecto chivo expiatorio. Arabella había seguido fielmente cualquier noticia o chisme que hablara de Harry y si bien las versiones de su desaparición eran muchas y las teorías cada vez más locas, hasta la fecha, nadie había tocado el tema de la familia muggle en particular con la que el chico había crecido. Si los medios llegasen a saber algunas de las historias que ella presenciaba de manera habitual…

―Algunas cosas es mejor no pensarlas, querido ―dijo Arabella levantando en brazos a uno de sus gatos―, ya sabemos lo brutales que pueden ser los magos con los que somos diferentes. Es mejor no darles otras razones.

La sociedad mágica no estaba contenta con la desaparición del pequeño Potter, y ahora que los trapos sucios comenzaban a salir al sol, tampoco estaban felices con la única familia del pequeño. Albus había insistido muchas veces en que los Dursley eran un mal necesario y menor para la seguridad de Harry, magia antigua lo protegía dentro de esa casa. Pero a la larga, ése había sido el problema, Harry se había desvanecido frente a sus propios ojos y ninguna magia antigua lo había podido detener. ¿De qué servía una casa para proteger a un niño? ¡Era esperable que éste saliera, respirara aire!

Justo en ese momento, Arabella vio como uno de los arbustos en el jardín abría una boca y mostraba pequeños, pero filudos dientes.

―Esto se está saliendo de control, si a estas alturas tienen plantas carnívoras, no sabría qué esperar para unos días más. Sólo espera a que la Real Sociedad del Futuro del Mago se entere, van a rodar cabezas, y temo que ni el estatuto del secreto del mago bastará para detener a algunos.

Xx

Harry Potter volvió a aparecer en aquella extraña sala llena de giratiempos, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora estaba solo y tenía todo el tiempo que necesitaba para explorar, que fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Hermione había deducido que algo extraño pasaba con Harry y que seguramente, la causa era que el giratiempo se hubiera roto cuando él lo traía puesto. Y si bien Harry quería pensar que la raíz de todo el problema era Snape y aquella maldición con la cual lo había atacado, la teoría de Hermione empezaba a cobrar cada vez más sentido. De otra manera, no se explicaba cómo hace un segundo estaba con los Weasley y ahora, volvía a esa extraña sala donde un loco lo había encapuchado y le había gritado.

El problema es que Harry no sabía qué estaba haciendo para provocar un cambio en el tiempo, pero definitivamente estaba haciendo algo, y hasta el momento, no se quejaba.

Luego de haber sido dado de alta por Madame Pomfrey, Hagrid lo había acompañado de vuelta a la casa de sus tíos, donde tendría que quedarse unas semanas para después ir al Mundial de Quidditch con la familia de Ron, que lo había invitado de manera muy amable después de que Fudge les diera las entradas con una nota directa a él y a su pronta recuperación, aparte de la promesa de atrapar a Black para que Harry dejara de preocuparse.

Hermione y Ron le habían explicado el cuento que Dumbledore, con muy poca participación de ellos, había dado al ministro y el cómo Snape se había convertido en una especie de héroe, incluso galardonado. También, le habían dicho de la decapitación de Buckbeak y la desaparición de Sirius. Nadie sabía nada de él, si estaba vivo o muerto, pero habían encontrado sus ropas en los recintos del colegio y dado que el profesor Lupin estaba suelto esa noche y que los dementores querían ejecutarlo… las expectativas de Sirius eran bajas. Así mismo se lo había escrito Remus, luego de disculparse profusamente con él por el peligro en que los había puesto a todos esa noche. Su antiguo profesor le tenía más fe a Sirius Black de la que el mismo Harry le tenía, pero mientras alguien creyera en él… Poco importaba realmente ahora el destino de su padrino, ya que Harry, con estos saltos, tenía la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo de una vez por todas, sólo tenía que encontrar el tiempo en el que estaba, luego rastrear a Remus, hacer que de una u otra manera viera una foto de Scabber y todo estaría resuelto, porque Lupin contactaría directamente a Dumbledore y éste podría sacar a su padrino dándole una casa normal en la que vivir.

Y ése, bien, ése era otro de los puntos positivos de sus viajes en el tiempo. Ya que cuando él y Hagrid llegaron a Privet Drive, fue para darse cuenta de que la casa no estaba ocupada por los Dursley, sino que por otra familia que muy amablemente les explicó, aunque manteniendo a sus hijos lejos de Hagrid y mirándolo de reojo, que sus tíos se habían mudado hacía ya casi cuatro años.

¡Era un deseo hecho realidad!

Y debía tratarse de un cambio involuntario por su vuelta al pasado. Pero Harry también sabía que debía irse con cuidado. Debía tratar de mantener su línea de tiempo lo más exacta posible a la anterior de manera de poder predecir lo que pasaría y adecuar sus planes de salvar a Sirius a circunstancias que ya conocía y no a unas completamente nuevas. Sabía que Hermione no lo aprobaría, así como también sabía que su mejor amiga estaba enfadada por su irresponsabilidad y por no ver el peligro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero en su defensa Harry no estaba haciendo nada. Simplemente aparecía y desaparecía de un lado para otro, para luego encontrar que había estado medio muerto en su tiempo original, y que cada vez que volvía a la sala de los relojes, algo debía alterarse al mismo tiempo, de otro modo, no había cómo explicar de que Hagrid o Dumbledore no supieran de los Dursley y no hayan tenido más remedio que dejarlos con los Weasley.

En estos momentos, no importaba mucho cómo funcionaran estos viajes, sino que, todo el bien que Harry podría hacer con ellos. Sólo esperaba que no le pasara lo de la enfermería de nuevo y se perdiera el Mundial de Quidditch.

Un giratiempo especialmente grande llamó la atención de Harry, haciéndolo olvidar los temores de Hermione por cómo él podría estar afectando el tiempo. Aquél giratiempo no se parecía en nada al que él y Hermione habían usado. Por un lado, Harry dudaba que el objeto pudiera ser movido de su posición y por otro, no tenía la forma de reloj de arena que los otros, sino que era un círculo con otros círculos concéntricos en su interior, a través de los cuales arena fluía como si fuera agua, una y otra vez, formando un espiral. Se trataba de un objeto fascinante y se preguntaba si alguna vez en su vida tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver algo así.

Medio hipnotizado por la rotación permanente del ciclón temporal, fue como Adam encontró a su perdido. Y no le cabía duda alguna de que era su perdido, ya que llevaba esperándolo un tiempo. Lo que él no se esperaba fue que al cerrar la puerta, el perdido se sobresaltara y girara sobre sí mismo para mostrarle lo que indudablemente no podía ser otro que Harry Potter, crecido. El chico era inconfundible, y no sólo porque las últimas semanas su fotografía, varios años más joven, no hubiera dejado de aparecer en los medios de comunicaciones, sino que, porque ahí, en su frente, estaba la cicatriz que ninguna otra persona tenía. La evidencia de que la persona frente a él había sobrevivido a lo imposible.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Harry Potter no había desaparecido, había viajado en el tiempo y ahora ¡era un perdido! Por Circe, Merlín y el Abracadabra ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas a él? No podía seguir escondiendo el hecho de que Harry Potter era un perdido, pero tampoco sería prudente el revelarlo.

―¿Jack? ―preguntó el chico.

Adam no sabía qué hacer. Las ramificaciones de su decisión serían inmensas, no se necesitaba ser un genio para eso, pero el conocimiento que este chico pudiera tener era tanto o más peligroso que cualquier alteración que una conversación con él provocaría en estos momentos.

―¿Hall? ―tanteó Adam, esperando ferviente que se hubiera equivocado.

―¿Seguimos en 1989? ―preguntó Harry, recordando la fecha de la última vez.

―No. ¿Aún vienes de 1994? ―Adam interrumpió a Harry antes de que éste pudiera responderle.

―Sí, aunque ha pasado algo de tiempo, y también estuve inconsciente unas semanas. Creo que era mientras estaba aquí, aunque no recuerdo haber estado semanas. Al menos, eso dice Hermione-

―Detente ―Adam lo volvió a interrumpir, no queriendo saber nada más de la vida de este perdido en particular. Pero ya había sido tarde, el nombre de Hermione, uno poco común entre las brujas jóvenes sólo podía aducir a la jovencita a quien en cuyo poder el giratiempo había estado todo ese año.

―Jack, necesito saber qué está pasando, y si sabes cómo puedo volver a mi tiempo después de encargarme de ciertos asuntos.

Adam lo sabía. Los magos no estaban preparados para los giratiempos y los misterios del tiempo. Eran una herramienta muy poderosa que siempre llevaba a un desastre. Muchos antes que él se habían visto tentados por cambiar el tiempo o por la idea de tener más, y todos ellos se habían dado cuenta de que no era una buena idea.

―¡No puedes cambiar nada!

―Creo que ya es muy tarde para eso ―respondió Harry, relajado, al darse cuenta de que Jack, al igual que Hermione, lo sermonearía sobre los peligros de cambiar la historia―, no sé qué pasó la vez anterior, pero las cosas ya cambiaron.

Claro que había cambiado. Harry Potter había desaparecido a la edad de diez años y desde entonces, todo era un caos. Pero no valía la pena pensar en ello cuando tenía un plan para deshacerse de su perdido y evitar que el caos actual sucediera.

―¿Sabes qué haces aquí nuevamente? ―preguntó Adam, tanteando cuánta información poseía el chico antes de decirle algo que pudiera arruinar aún más las cosas para ambos.

―Hermione dice que estoy viajando en el tiempo, de una forma extraña, y que lo más seguro es que se deba a que el giratiempo se rompió mientras lo estaba usando, aunque personalmente yo creo que fue la maldición que―

―Detente. No necesito saber todo eso, el que estemos hablando, que yo te haya visto y que tú me hayas visto es lo suficientemente malo para además saber sobre el futuro.

―No lo puedo controlar ―se explicó Harry, que comenzaba a notar cómo la buena disposición de Jack se iba rápidamente―. Simplemente aparezco en un lugar y vuelvo a desaparecer sin haber hecho nada. Pero ya que estoy aquí, podría hacer un par de cosas.

―¿Es que no entiendes? ―Adam sonaba desesperado―. No puedes cambiar el curso del tiempo. Ya tu sola presencia ha dejado estragos.

Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

―Un viaje en el tiempo es mucho más grande que tú o yo, aunque seas Harry Potter. Son las vidas del resto con las que estás jugando, y no me digas que eso no es lo que haces, de otra manera, jamás hubieras usado un giratiempo y destruido la línea temporal.

―¡Yo no estoy jugando! ―se defendió Harry― hay un hombre inocente que depende de mí y yo―

Jack lo volvió a interrumpir.

―Un hombre inocente que podría morir si tú te dedicas a seguir jugando con cosas que no entiendes. ¿No lo ves? Ya me dijiste que cambiaste el tiempo la última vez, y eso fue sólo por haber conversado conmigo. Ahora, múltiples cambios podrían estar ocurriendo, sólo por tu presencia donde no corresponde, y todos los cambios que quieres realizar puede que pierdan la importancia, porque nada de lo que conoces seguirá igual.

El tiempo, Harry Potter, es un elemento voluble. Nos gusta creer que es constante y no cambia, pero tú acabas de demostrar que esto no es así, y cuando hablas de volver a tu tiempo, no entiendes que hay una gran variable que no estás tomando en cuenta y es que tú tiempo ya no existe.

Harry se puso blanco.

Al usar un giratiempo, creas dentro de tu mismo tiempo, otro adyacente, pero finito. Ésa es la belleza del giratiempo, te da la oportunidad de tomar el costo de oportunidad con una unidad que siempre se va a destruir, de ésta manera dejando lo que tú conoces como tú universo, sin cambios que puedan alterarlo.

―Pero con el giratiempo puedes cambiar el tiempo, puedes hacer cosas que sean diferentes a la primera vez ―contradijo Harry.

―No, Harry, con el giratiempo simplemente se te abren las posibilidades de explorar otros cursos determinados de acción que las condiciones dadas la primera vez, y que no puedes alterar, no te dejaron explorar. La idea de cambiar el tiempo es una fantasía, pero esto no se trata de suerte o chance, son probabilidades y variables en juego que pueden llevarte al desastre.

―Pero, Jack―

―El giratiempo ―siguió Jack, como si Harry no hubiese hablado―, destruye parte de tu esencia, para que ésta coexista de manera paralela a ti, por eso suelen haber problemas cuando te encuentras a tu otro yo. Y ahora que tú rompiste un giratiempo en uso, esas finitas existencias de ti mismo, han dejado de ser finitas, para convertirse en lo que estás viendo ahora mismo. Una realidad alterna de lo que ya conocías, donde tus movimientos generaran nuevas opciones determinadas y nuevos contextos determinado que llevaran a los que te rodean a tomar nuevas oportunidades y por tanto, cambiando la historia. ¿Lo entiendes?

―Pero si acabas de decir que el tiempo no puede ser cambiado.

―¡Y no puede! Porque bajo determinadas circunstancias, siempre tomarás la misma decisión que ya tomaste. Es por eso que usamos un giratiempo, así, una parte tuya toma la decisión que siempre vas a tomar, determinado por lo que estás viviendo, lo que has experiementado y por el conocimiento que posees hasta ese momento, y la otra, se ve en libertad de actuar de manera diferente. Aunque te parezca extraño, no es cosa de magia. El tiempo se basa en una serie de reglas que destruiste y eso te vuelve una variable incontrolable.

―¿Entonces podría morir? ―el tono de Harry demostraba preocupación y algo de miedo.

Bien, pensó Adam para sí. Estaba bien que el chico sintiera miedo, después de todo, estaba en una situación sin precedentes. Además, Adam no iba a dejarlo desvanecerse como el Harry Potter de su tiempo.

―No se trata de algo tan simple, Harry Potter. No vas a morir, porque ya existes y seguramente dejarás de saltar de una unidad finita de tiempo a otra entre más te acerques al momento en que se rompió el giratiempo original. Ahora, puede que eso no pase. No hay manera de averiguar qué será de ti.

Al ver la cara del chico, Adam suspiró e intentó hacer su explicación lo más simple posible.

―Las distintas vueltas del giratiempo siguen en uso, y es por eso que nos encontramos, ya que sus primeras puestas en marcha, fueron aquí, en esta sala. Sin embargo, esperar que un aparato roto se comporte bajo los mismos principios en que fue creado, es no sólo improbable sino que negligente en lo que a ti respecta. Tú realidad, de las que dices venir, y en la que usaste el giratiempo, se desvanecerá a medida que los saltos sigan su curso y ésta realidad, la original y la única que hay, será tan alterada por tu sola presencia, que si logras quedarte aquí y no te desvaneces con el resto de la magia, nada será como antes. Pero hay una manera, la única que se me ocurre, de poder reparar los daños que le vas a hacer a nuestro tiempo.

―Yo no le voy a hacer ningún daño a este tiempo.

―Y sin embargo, ya los cambios ocurrieron ¿no? ―preguntó Adam de manera desagradable―. No eres más que un niño que se ha visto envuelto en algo más grande que él y no puede controlar. Eres un peligro.

La idea le causaba náuseas a Harry. ¿Podría su vida no ser como él la recordaba o en este caso, sabía qué sería? Era verdad que verse lejos de los Dursley no tenía nada de malo ni causaría algún desastre para él, pero si lo siguiente que cambiara fuera su entrada a Hogwarts o el futuro de uno de sus amigos para mal ¿podría él vivir con ello?

En ese momento, Harry volvió a pensar en Sirius y en lo que podría haberle pasado en el futuro y en su resolución de evitarlo. Descubrir el engaño de Peter Pettigrew no haría daño a nadie y se produciría finalmente justicia, además de que libraría a la familia de su mejor amigo de un asesino. Daba igual lo que Jack dijera o lo importante y experto que se creyera en el uso de los malditos giratiempos.

Ante el silencio del chico y su mala cara, Adam estaba seguro de que lo había hecho entrar en razón. No había sido tan difícil después de todo. Ahora, lo único que necesitaba era sacárselo de las manos y ojalá, evitar que el chico hiciera más desastres. Pero no había manera de devolverlo a su tiempo, y no había manera de que se pudiera quedar aquí cuando el ministerio estaba desesperado por encontrar a un Harry Potter diferente. Aunque… ¿Sería tan malo? Si simplemente dejaba al chico aquí, no, imposible. El chico lo delataría rápidamente, no era una persona confiable. Apenas lo conocía y casi le contaba toda su historia.

¡Los perdidos eran tan peligrosos! Nadie debería poseer conocimiento del futuro.

Los pensamientos de Harry seguían la misma línea. Si iba a tener varios más encuentros como éste, tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer todo lo que necesitaba para liberar a Sirius y limpiar su nombre lo antes posible, de esa manera, en los próximos viajes que tuviera, podría pasar desapercibido y no hacer grandes cambios.

―Ahora, si sólo te quedas aquí, yo buscaré la manera de hacer algo contigo.

―¿Sólo quedarme aquí? No puedes esperar que me quede aquí sentado si no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaré en este lugar ―dijo Harry, mientras pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo en este momento―. Tengo que ir a ver cómo estoy, puede que mis tíos ya se hayan ido y no creo que en sus planes estuviera el llevarme. Puedo estar necesitando algo.

Era extraño hablar de él mismo como si fuera otro, pero Harry suponía, realmente era otro, en primer lugar varios años menor y ¡sin conocimiento de la magia! Sería estupendo poder ir a salvarse y ser el primero en mostrarse Diagon Alley. Podría quedarse tal como este año, en el Caldero Chorreante y esperar a que le llegara su carta de Hogwarts…

Hogwarts…

―¿Qué haré con Hogwarts si sigo aquí? Seguramente no puede haber dos Harry Potter en el mismo colegio.

Adam se temía que el chico pudiera llegar a esas conclusiones. No iba a explicarle que lo que él se temía no tenía cómo ocurrir, ya que Harry Potter estaba perdido y cuando alguien lo viera, asumiría que había sido encontrado, y luego, verían que no se trataba del mismo chico, lo que llevaría a muchas preguntas incómodas y al final, a su persona. Eso no podía ser, Adam no estaba dispuesto a poner su cuello por un perdido, aunque éste fuera Harry Potter. Llevaba años siendo un inefable, ¿dónde más podría buscar un trabajo si prácticamente no había un registro suyo o alguien que respondiera por su nombre? Gajes del oficio.

―¿Y si yo estoy aquí, mi otro yo sigue su vida normal? ¿Afecta lo que yo hago a lo que él hace? ¿Y si cambio algo en el futuro, lo afecta a él en retroceso? ¿Él me puede afectar a mí suponiendo que yo ya lo afecté a él? ―Harry se preguntaba a sí mismo, dando vuelta por la sala.

Todas muy buenas preguntas, pero preguntas que Adam no podía responder y que no respondería. El tiempo de hablar se había terminado.

Al ver que no le respondían, Harry siguió explorando la sala en la que se encontraba. Había relojes de todos los tamaños, con arena de todos los colores.

―¿Todos los giratiempos pueden ser usados por unas pocas horas?

Adam se puso alerta.

―Porque mi amiga usaba éste, o al menos, el que yo tenía, para poder asistir a todas sus clases, y debía estar constantemente dándolo vueltas, cuando hubiera sido mucho mejor tener uno que retrocediera días, por ejemplo. De esa forma, hubiera sido más sencillo.

Ése era un pedazo relevante de información, pero con el que él no se metería. No importaba que tuviera frente a sí lo que cambiaría todos los paradigmas conocidos del tiempo y que lo convertiría en una leyenda en el campo. Involucrarse era muy peligroso. Harry Potter no le daría más que problemas y él de desharía del chico inmediatamente.

Adam sacó su varita, se fijó en que el chico no le estuviera prestando atención y luego ―confundus ―gritó Adam, dándole en el pecho a Harry.

Cuando el chico cayó en el suelo producto del hechizo, Adam se movió rápidamente para deshacerse del cuerpo y de la evidencia. Sólo por si acaso, volvió a confundir al chico y luego, se puso en movimiento. No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba para volver a ponerlo todo en orden, pero sí iba a asegurarse de que el último salto que hiciera Harry Potter, sería para volver años atrás, ser encontrado confundido y con su memoria tan enmarañada que nada podrían sacar en limpio y así, arreglar el descalabro que su primer viaje al pasado había dejado.

Finalmente se acabaría el caos de la desaparición del niño-que-vivió.

**Fin de la primera parte.**

**Continuará**

**Por Ar-Nárwen**


	7. Segunda parte: cap 7

"**Crónicas Perdidas"**

"**Segunda Parte: El Perdido"**

**Capítulo 7**

Visitar Diagon Alley por primera vez junto a la profesora McGonagall en lugar de Hagrid estaba probando ser toda una experiencia, y a pesar de que las cosas no habían sido de ésta manera la primera vez y por ende, lo que Harry conocía como su futuro estaba cambiando, hasta el momento todo estaba resultando a su favor. No había tenido que ver a los Dursley, aunque nadie le había explicado aún el por qué, y tampoco había tenido que dar muchas explicaciones sobre su viaje en el tiempo o por qué ahora era más grande que antes, todo le había sido explicado a él.

Se había perdido a los diez años, seguramente secuestrado, pero ya podría hablar de ello cuando el hechizo confundus no estuviera haciendo estragos en su memoria y se sintiera lo suficientemente seguro para recordar tan traumáticos eventos.

Era tan conveniente que Harry no podía creer que le estuviera sucediendo a él.

La profesora McGonagall había comenzado el día explicándole a Harry que si bien no había podido recibir su carta de admisión al mismo tiempo que los otros niños, él estaba aceptado desde pequeño en Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Harry había pensado que lo mejor era jugar sus cartas como la primera vez y fingir que no sabía de qué le estaban hablando.

La profesora McGonagall había apretado firmemente sus labios y resoplado de disgusto antes de darle una muy completa explicación de sus orígenes, sus padres, la muerte de ellos y cómo el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había sido derrotado por él. Le había señalado su cicatriz, le había explicado lo básico de Hogwarts y e incluso había tomado una carta modelo y se la había mostrado para que pudiera ver la lista de lo que necesitaría para ese año. Luego, lo había tomado del brazo y la cosa más extraña le había ocurrido. De un segundo a otro, estaba en Diagon Alley, sin haber pasado por el Caldero Chorreante y sin haber tenido que sufrir la vergüenza de un grupo de extraños felicitándolo por algo que no recordaba.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Harry, quien sentía que su estómago estaba firmemente alojado en su garganta.

―A eso se le llama aparición, señor Potter. Es un método de transporte mágico al que podrá acceder cuando sea mayor de edad, lo que en nuestra cultura es a los diecisiete años, y luego de pasar el examen oficial para obtener su licencia.

―¡No sabía que podíamos hacer eso!

―Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabe, señor Potter. Hogwarts se encargará de enseñárselas. Tal y como vio en su lista, necesitará muchas cosas para éste año escolar y debido a que sólo tenemos un día, tendremos que darnos prisa en conseguirlas.

―Profesora McGonagall, yo no tengo dinero ―aventuró Harry, quien siempre se había preguntado por qué los Dursley no habían tenido acceso a su dinero para comprarle mejores ropas. Aunque pensándolo mejor, lo mejor era que no tuviesen idea.

―Sus padres sí lo tenían, señor Potter, y ahora vamos en camino al banco donde podrá tomar el dinero necesario para su educación, y me tema que sólo el necesario. Debe ser juicioso con el dinero, ya que no está en posición de comenzar a ganarlo.

Eso era un pequeño discurso que nadie le había mencionado y en el que Harry no había pensado. Cada vez que había entrado a su bóveda la veía tan llena de oro que no se le había ocurrido que debía usarlo con moderación.

La entrada al banco y el viaje en el carrito ocurrieron tal y como Harry los recordaba, y cuando la puerta de su bóveda se abrió, se dio cuenta de que la profesora McGonagall hacía un esfuerzo por no mirar hacia dentro. Sin pensarlo mucho, Harry tomó un montón de monedas de oro, cuyo valor y equivalencia le fueron explicados durante el camino y junto con la profesora partieron a lo que ella consideraba lo más importante, ropa para que se vistiera como un muchacho decente.

La experiencia donde Madame Malkins fue bastante más extensa de la primera vez y mucho más agradable ahora que Draco Malfoy no estaba ahí. Madame Malkin parecía sorprendido por lo tardía de la visita, ya que Harry tenía que partir a Hogwarts el día siguiente, pero cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall acompañándolo, no hizo mayores problemas.

―¿Hijo de muggles, querido? No te preocupes, muchos chicos como tú pasan por aquí para obtener su uniforme de Hogwarts y todos se han acostumbrado remarcablemente bien ―lo consoló la bruja mientras le tomaba las medidas.

―También necesitaremos ropa muggle apropiada, debido a que no tiene mucha para el año ―añadió la profesora McGonagall. Un detalle en el que Harry no había pensado. Finalmente tendría ropa suya de primera mano.

―No tenemos mucha variedad de esa, pero tengo algunos modelos que hacemos cada año para casos como éste.

Harry obtuvo un set de túnicas negras, su sombrero, guantes, una capa, a la vez que varias prendas muggles que madame Malkin pudo encontrar en su tienda y que podrían quedarle. Durante la medición la bruja había hecho un comentario sobre lo alto que era Harry para su edad, y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de ello. Ya no sería uno de los pequeños, sino que sería de los altos, una novedad para él que siempre había sido pequeño y flaco en comparación con sus compañeros.

La siguiente parada fue en busca de una varita, con la profesora McGonagall explicándole sobre la importancia que tenía la varita para el mago y todas las restricciones sobre la magia que recaían sobre él al ser menor de edad.

La escena con Ollivander fue tal y como Harry la recordaba, muchas varitas, luego la varita hermana de la de Voldemort y las cosas grandiosas, pero terribles que aquél mago había hecho. Harry estaba feliz de volver a tener su varita en las manos, pero la expresión de la profesora McGonagall no auguraba nada bueno y apenas estuvieron fuera de la tienda, ella se lo hizo saber.

―¡Decirle eso a un niño de once años! Un futuro estudiante, y con tu historia, Potter. ¡Qué desatino!

―La verdad es que no me importa, profesora..

―Claro que te importa, Potter. Nadie quiere ser comparado y menos tú con ese hombre. Pero no te preocupes, la varita no hace al mago como te hicieron creer, es lo que somos por dentro y nuestros valores los que nos definen como personas.

―Entiendo.

―Suficiente de ésta conversación, aún tenemos mucho por comprar, y lo mejor será que sigamos por la librería. A todo alumno hijo de muggles en Hogwarts se le ayuda de manera personalizada para que pueda adaptarse de la mejor manera a la sociedad mágica y sus costumbres, que pueden ser un gran cambio para la mayoría. Y tú, Potter, debido a tus circunstancias tienes más necesidad que muchos otros de tus compañeros que asistirán éste año contigo, por tanto, además de los libros necesarios para tus materias del año, te recomendaré un par de libros extras que ayudarán a orientarte.

Al entrar en Flourish and Blotts, la profesora McGonagall entró en modo de cátedra, mientras le señalaba a Harry aquellas secciones que podrían interesarle, aquellas en las que no debía perder el tiempo, algunos libros que hablaban sobre él y que no debía comprar porque no eran más que charlatanerías, y otros que sí lo nombraban y que podía hacer bien en comprar ya que al ser parte de la historia, mejor que estuviera bien preparado.

―Además, un poco de historia extra nunca ha dañado a nadie.

Una vez que hubieron recorridos las secciones que la profesora McGonagall encontraba importantes, Harry llegó con su montón de libros a la caja para pagar por ellos. el Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, una Historia de la Magia además de Personajes Importantes del Último Siglo y la Caída de los Tiempos Tenebrosos; Teoría Mágica, Guía de Transformación para Principiantes, Mil y una Hierbas Mágicas y Hongos, Filtros y Pociones Mágicas y la Guía Práctica para el Nuevo Mago sobre el Arte de Crear Pociones: Trucos Básicos que McGonagall le había recomendado cuando Harry preguntó si había algún otro libro que pudiera ayudarlo a ser mejor en Pociones ya que parecía una materia complicada, y por último el libro sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry esperaba que el esfuerzo que estaría haciendo ese año lo ayudara en Pociones y así Snape al menos lo tolerara y no le restara tantos puntos a Gryffindor cada vez que Harry aparecía frente a él en clases.

Luego de los libros fueron por un baúl para que Harry pudiera ir guardando sus compras. Nuevamente, no pudo mirar aquellos baúles con más compartimientos y palabras se seguridad que le hubiese gustado tener, ya que la profesora McGonagall era estricta en términos de igualdad y sobre lo que era apropiado que un estudiante de once años tuviera, fuese famoso o no.

Hasta el momento, Harry no había sido reconocido por extraños y él creía que era todo gracias a la profesora, que debía hacer ese mismo recorrido con estudiantes hijos de muggle lo suficiente como para que los dueños de locales y transeúntes no le prestaran atención al joven mago que la acompañaba.

Después de un baúl aburrido y reglamentario, fueron en busca de pergaminos, tinta y plumas. Luego por calderos, guantes de piel de dragón e ingredientes de pociones. Finalmente fueron por un telescopio, reglamentario nuevamente y sin ninguna ayuda especial que le dijera qué constelación estaba mirando.

Harry hubiera esperado que este nuevo viaje de comprar hubiera sido más emocionante y le hubiera permitido la libertad de ver las escobas o comprar mejores cosas, pero en lo único que la profesora McGonagall había cedido era en que Harry comprara más libros de los que pedía su lista y eso sólo porque lo ayudarían en sus estudios y a entender mejor la sociedad mágica. No era justo. La primera vez Harry se había sentido demasiado abrumado para darse cuenta de la cantidad extra de cosas que podía adquirir en Diagon Alley y después de pasar su verano dando vueltas por las tiendas comprando lo que se le antojaba, ser restringido nuevamente y tratado como un chico de once cuando tenía trece, le molestaba.

Volver a ver a Hogwarts siempre había sido una buena experiencia y a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros, un momento que Harry esperaba con entusiasmo. Quizás fuera de los pocos que creía que el año escolar era más interesante que las vacaciones, pero eso daba igual, porque no sólo estaba viendo Hogwarts nuevamente sino que lo hacía desde los botes que los de primero usaban para cruzar el lago y tener una primera imagen del castillo que les volara la mente y los convenciera finalmente de que estaban en un colegio de magia y hechicería.

El viaje en tren había sido tal cual lo recordaba. Se había sentado en un compartimiento vacío que luego Ron había encontrado. Habían comido dulces hasta el hartazgo, ron había tratado de volver a su rata amarilla y Hermione no se había impresionado y el rumor de que Harry Potter estaba en el tren había traído finalmente a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle a su compartimiento, donde habían sido rechazados rápidamente por Harry quien no estaba para nada interesado en tener contacto alguno con un rastrero y cobarde Malfoy. El chico se había sentido ofendido, de eso Harry no tenía duda, y seguramente ese año iba a tratar de hacer todo lo posible por molestarlos y quizá lograr que los expulsaran, pero ahora que Harry tenía la ventaja, no dudaría en usarla y ahorrarse un montón de problemas que no le traerían más que castigos y reducción de puntos a Gryffindor.

Como era de esperarse, el tema de las casas y cuál era mejor que las demás había sido tocado durante el viaje en tren, así como el Quidditch y de todo aquello que se habla cuando las personas se conocen. Esta vez, Harry notaba que aquellos con los que entraba en contacto se mostraban más reservados con él, y que el nivel de murmullos a su alrededor cuando salía de su compartimiento también aumentaba, aunque extrañamente nadie se le acercara. Para su alivio, Hermione había ayudado a resolver gran parte del enigma. Al parecer aquella desaparición en la que él no había reparado mucho, ya que era la excusa perfecta para su viaje en el tiempo, había cambiado mucho los ánimos en el resto de la Gran Bretaña mágica y el hecho de que hubiera aparecido de un día para otro, sin memoria de lo ocurrido, abría espacio para numerosas especulaciones.

Otra cosa que Harry no había podido dejar de notar acerca de sus compañeros era lo pequeños que todos parecían en comparación con sí mismo y claro, ahora era más alto que Ron. Esto también le había ganado notoriedad. Y ahora, que la selección para cada casa se venía encima, Harry no podía esperar a estar nuevamente en su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, en su cama con cortinas rojas para la privacidad y un nuevo año por empezar.

En cualquier otro momento, Harry hubiera pensado que empezar de nuevo en Hogwarts hubiera sido un sacrificio y una molestia. Ya había vivido aquello y tener que repetirlo no debería hacerle gracia, pero se sentía optimista y relajado. No sería tanto tiempo. Y además, tenía planes que poner en acción, como atrapar a una rata traidora, pero se encargaría de ello el día siguiente. Ahora sólo podía pensar en el banquete y la cama que lo esperaban.

Hagrid dejó a todos los alumnos de primer año en manos de la profesora McGonagall y ella los llevó a la salita contigua al gran comedor para que esperaran a la selección. En ese momento, los rumores sobre qué tendrían que hacer comenzaron a correr rápidamente. Cada estudiante hablaba de pruebas embarazosas y difícil que tendrían que realizar frente a todo el colegio y de cómo era muy posible que fallaran y fueran enviados de vuelta a sus casas.

―Fred y George dijeron que tendríamos que luchar contra un troll ―le susurró Ron, quien se veía pálido ante la perspectiva.

―¿Luchar? ¡no he practicado ese tipo de hechizos! Nuestros libros no hablaban sobre ellos ―comenzó a estresarse Hermione.

Neville, quien se había mantenido en silencio, pero junto al trío, comenzó a gemir en voz baja.

―Yo sé cómo nos van a seleccionar ―dejó salir Harry, esperando con ello calmar las ansias de sus amigos.

―¿De verdad? ―Ron sonaba asombrado.

―Eso no es posible ―espetó Hermione―. Historia de Hogwarts dice claramente que la ceremonia de selección se ha mantenido tradicionalmente un secreto para los nuevos estudiantes.

Harry, quien estaba disfrutando saber algo que sus amigos desconocieran, perdió su sonrisa. Volver a encontrarse con ésta Hermione no era nada divertido. La chica se había suavizado inmensamente a través de los años, pero sobretodo, su actitud había cambiado luego del incidente del troll y ahora que volvía a ser la misma niña insegura que creía que no encajaría y debía probar su valor, simplemente era una pesada.

―Bien, pues lo sé, pero eres libre de no creerme y seguir recitando hechizos.

Aquello había sido infantil, Harry lo reconocía, pero se había sentido bien.

―¡Dinos, Harry! No puedo ser el primero de la familia en volver a casa porque no logré ser seleccionado ―dijo Neville, mirando hacia el suelo.

La conversación que había comenzado como privada, era ahora escuchada atentamente por varios de sus compañeros que querían saber cómo iban a ser seleccionados y estaban impresionados de que Harry Potter lo supiera.

―Lo único que tenemos que hacer es sentarnos en un taburete frente a todo el colegio y ponernos un sombrero. Él nos seleccionará.

Harry se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que aquello decepcionaba a varios de sus compañeros, que habían esperado algo más espectacular a la hora de ser elegidos para sus futuras casas, pero que a la vez aliviaba a los demás que creían que si la prueba era muy difícil no lograrían pasarla y por lo tanto tendrían que dejar el colegio.

―¿Y cómo va a saber un sombrero cómo seleccionarnos? ―preguntó una chica en el momento en que la profesora McGonagall volvía a entrar a la salita donde los había dejado.

―No sé cómo se han enterado del sombrero seleccionador ―dijo mientras su mirada se posaba en cada uno de ellos―, pero suficiente charla. Es hora de que salgan a presentarse al resto del alumnado y ser seleccionados. ¡Todos en una fila!

Uno detrás del otro, los alumnos de primero salieron de la sala adjunta para detenerse frente a una plataforma con un taburete sobre ella y un sombrero viejo y andrajoso. Todos parecían estar esperando que pasara algo y mientras Harry miraba a su alrededor, el sombrero comenzó su canción.

La cara de Hermione al oír como el sombrero cantaba era digna de ser captada en una foto, lástima que Colin llegara el próximo año y no pudieran inmortalizar éste momento.

Cuando el sombrero se detuvo, la profesora McGonagall sacó un pergamino y comenzó a leer nombres de él. La selección iba tal cual como Harry la recordaba, con Hermione en Gryffindor, Neville también, Malfoy en Slytherin y Parvati Patil en Gryffindor también.

―¡Potter, Harry!

Harry recordaba lo nervioso que había estado la primera vez. Como muchos de sus compañeros, se había preguntado si acaso pertenecía a aquél mundo tan maravilloso y si el sombrero sería quien finalmente lo delatara como un impostor y lo devolviera con sus tíos.

Los murmullos que solían seguirlo a todas partes no se hicieron esperar esta vez y hasta que Harry se sentó, nadie dejó de comentar con el del lado a qué casa creían que pertenecía.

―Vaya, veo talento y disposición al trabajo. Una mente dispuesta, ah, y una sed por probarte a ti mismo, si ―comenzó a murmurar una vocecita en su cabeza―. Es una decisión difícil, claro que es. Veo mucho potencial en ti.

Harry estaba relajado. Sabía que terminaría en Gryffindor con sus amigos y no tenía que temer.

―¡SLYTHERIN!

En el gran comedor hubo un súbito silencio. Nadie murmuraba y todos los ojos estaban fijos en la figura de Harry, quien al igual que los demás, se había quedado helado ante la repentina decisión del sombrero. ¡Qué estaba pasando!

"¿Por qué me pusiste en Slytherin? ¡Yo debía ser un Gryffindor!" pensó furioso con el sombrero.

―No parecías preferir una sobre la otra, y Slytherin será una excelente casa para ti.

El alma de Harry se fue a sus pies. No podía creer que el sombrero lo hubiera seleccionado para Slytherin sólo porque él no había dicho expresamente que quería Gryffindor. El sombrero debía haberlo sabido. Podía ver en su mente, Harry estaba pensando en Gryffindor. ¡Qué demonios iba a hacer siendo un Slytherin!

―Señor Potter, por favor proceda a su mesa para que la ceremonia pueda continuar.

Las orejas de Harry se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza. El gran comedor seguía en silencio y sólo había escuchado unos pocos aplausos que debían provenir de Slytherin, su nueva casa. Harry caminó con la cabeza gacha hacia la mesa, donde se sentó en un extremo, dejando un amplio espacio entre él y sus compañeros. No quería ser relacionado con un Slytherin, es más, no quería nada con ellos.

Cuando Ron fue llamado a probarse el sombrero, Harry no buscó hacer contacto visual con él. Ese día más que nunca, sentía todos los ojos fijos en su espalda y no le daría la satisfacción a nadie de que lo vieran. Que dijeran lo que se les viniera en gana. Su futuro ya estaba arruinado. Tampoco se atrevía a mirar hacia la mesa alta donde se sentaban los profesores, porque sabía que Hagrid estaría ahí y también Dumbledore sentado en su gran silla de oro. Además, estaba Snape, en quien no había pensado hasta el momento.

Un nuevo grito de Slytherin se volvió a escuchar por todo el gran comedor y a diferencia suya, sus ahora compañeros se levantaron y aplaudieron al recién seleccionado. Harry no estaba de humor para celebrar con nadie. Sentía náuseas y una horrible sensación de que el destino no estaba de su parte, y por si eso fuera poco, podía escuchar claramente la voz de una Hermione dos años mayor diciéndole lo peligroso que era hacer cambios en el tiempo y que no podía estar seguro de lo que fuera a pasar si intervenía demasiado. Al parecer, las consecuencias eran terminar en Slytherin.

El plato de oro de Harry reflejaba lo miserable que se sentía cuando el silencio volvió a caer sobre el gran comedor. Sin poder evitarlo, Harry levantó la cabeza y vio a Dumbledore poniéndose de pie y sonriéndoles a todos.

―¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar, sólo quiero decir unas pocas palabras: ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!

Todo lo que podría tentar a una persona apareció frente a Harry, pero éste tenía tal nudo en su estómago que no pudo hacer más que mirar su comida con asco. Debido a que se había sentado lejos de sus compañeros a propósito, ellos no lo estaban incluyendo en su conversación, pero eso iba bien con él. No sería amigo de una casa llena de magos oscuros y en la que Malfoy estaba. A Harry aún le molestaba lo que el rubio había intentado hacer al culpar a Buckbeak y a Hagrid luego de no hacer caso de las instrucciones en esa clase. La verdad Malfoy había buscado la forma de causarle problemas desde que lo conociera y nada le hacía pensar que ese año no lo intentaría nuevamente.

El estómago de Harry comenzaba a quejarse por la falta de comida, pero por más que miraba las delicias que había frente a él, no lograba encontrarlas apetitosas. Podría comer un poco de pastel de Yorkshire, suponía y esperar que fuera capaz de mantenerlo en el estómago.

Un banquete en Hogwarts solía ser una buena experiencia, repleta de excelente comida y risas, pero sobretodo, solía transcurrir tan rápidamente que Harry se preguntaba en qué momento habían llegado al postre. Este banquete no estaba resultando de esa manera. Harry apenas comía, no conversaba con nadie y solo esperaba que la experiencia terminara para poder irse a la cama y olvidar aquél día.

No supo en qué momento terminó la comida y apareció el postre, pero comer helado o tartas o fruta con salsas de todo tipo no lo tentaba en absoluto y dejando sus utensilios sobre la mesa, Harry siguió esperando que el tiempo pasara mientras intentaba escuchar de la manera más disimulada la conversación que los otros Slytherins estaban llevando a cabo. El barón sangriento se había sentado entre los nuevos y les daba la bienvenida a la casa, mientras hablaba de la poderosa tradición de Slytherin. No sólo llevaban seis años seguidos ganando la Copa de las Casas, sino que también habían ganado la Copa de Quidditch los dos últimos años, lo que los ponía en un lugar histórico, ya que estaban resultando ser la casa que más tiempo lograba mantener una copa en su poder.

Dado que la conversación no podía interesarle menos y Harry encontraba al barón sangriento bastante escalofriante, llevó su atención hacia la mesa alta y los profesores que en ella se encontraban. Hagrid estaba hablando animadamente con el profesor que había enseñado Cuidado de las Creaturas Mágicas hasta que Hagrid lo reemplazara. El profesor Dumbledore escuchaba atentamente a la profesora Sinistra de Astronomía y Harry no se detuvo mucho tiempo en él, ya que si lograba captar la atención del profesor no sabría qué hacer con ella. Al otro extremo de la mesa estaba la profesora McGonagall que sí se dio cuenta de que Harry la miraba y le hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza, más no le sonrió y luego estaba el profesor Quirrell conversando con Snape, que en la opinión de Harry se veía tan malhumorado y enfermo como se sentía él, y si bien Snape no estaba mirando a Harry o a la mesa de Slytherin en general, Harry sabía que aquella expresión era por él. Si alguien podía estar tan espantado como él lo estaba por su selección, ése tenía que ser Snape, quien lo había odiado antes de conocerlo y quien ahora era su jefe de casa.

El postre desapareció tal y como lo había hecho la comida y Harry se encontró mirando un inmaculado plato de oro.

El silencio volvió al gran comedor y Harry desvió su mirada con la del resto ya que el profesor Dumbledore se había puesto nuevamente de pie y esperaba a que todos lo miraran para comenzar a hablar.

―Ahora que hemos comido hasta el hartazgo, tengo algunos anuncios de principio de año para todos ustedes. Primero a los nuevos, ¡bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Esperamos que su tiempo aquí sea tan especial como lo será para nosotros. Y a los antiguos alumnos, no queda nada más que decirles que bienvenidos nuevamente.

Para los de primer año, el bosque que se encuentra en los terrenos del colegio está estrictamente prohibido para todos los alumnos, y creo que algunos de nuestros viejos alumnos deberían recordarlo también. Nuestro celador, el señor Filch, me ha pedido que les recuerde que el uso de magia queda estrictamente prohibido en los pasillos y que la lista de objetos que no pueden traer al colegio está colgando de la puerta de su despacho.

Para los interesados en las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch, éstas se llevaran a cabo la segunda semana de éste mes y sólo pueden participar de ellas los alumnos desde segundo año en adelante.

Por último, el corredor del tercer piso del lado derecho, se encuentra este año prohibido para todo aquél que no quiera sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Dicho esto, ¡hora de la canción del colegio!

Las primeras notas de la canción del colegio comenzaron a sonar, con cada alumno eligiendo la que prefería y lanzándose a una cacofonía de sonidos que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Mientras el resto cantaba, Harry se preguntaba por qué Dumbledore había elegido hacer un anuncio de ese tipo. ¿No era una regla básica que el prohibirle algo a un grupo de adolescentes sólo los animaba a hacer eso mismo con aún más fuerza? Harry creía que hubiera sido más inteligente poner hechizos avanzados y simplemente decir que esa parte del colegio no estaría funcionando ese año que dar una prohibición de ese tipo que muchos no se tomarían enserio, después de todo, Harry recordaba discutir con sus compañeros de casa sobre qué podía haber en el corredor que podía hacerles sufrir una muerte lenta y nadie había creído que se tratara de algo serio.

Con el discurso de Dumbledore terminado, los prefectos de las cuatro casas comenzaron a llamar a los estudiantes de primer año para guiarlos a sus respectivas salas comunes. Aquí Harry perdió totalmente la esperanza de que lo que le estuviera pasando fuera un mal sueño. Una vez que llegara a la Sala Común de Slytherin, todo lo que recordaba de su vida sería diferente y aquello resultaba aterrador.

El prefecto de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, reunió rápidamente a todos los de primer año y comenzó a llevarlos camino a las mazmorras. A Harry siempre le había llamado la atención que la sala común de Slytherin quedara en un lugar tan inhóspito como las mazmorras, donde no podrían tener luz del sol. No sería nada fácil acostumbrarse a una sala común oscura decorada en tonos oscuros y sin ventanas a través de las cuales poder mirar.

Un momento ¡Harry no se acostumbraría a la sala común de Slytherin! Él no era uno de ellos y pronto alguien se daría cuenta.

Flint los llevó en la dirección contraria de las otras cosas, que subían las escaleras principales hacia los pisos superiores, mientras que ellos caminaban hacia un corredor oscuro que bajaba hacia las mazmorras, cuyo diseño laberíntico Harry tardaría meses en aprender de memoria. Después de quince minutos de caminata, se detuvieron frente a una muralla de piedra desnuda que no tenía ninguna marca discernible como para que Harry pudiera notar la diferencia entre una sección de la muralla y otra.

―Ésta es la entrada a nuestra sala común. Deberán mantener en el más estricto secreto su ubicación de los otros estudiantes. La clave se cambia una vez al mes y si no están atentos al cambio, entonces se quedarán afuera hasta que alguien más entre. La clave de Septiembre es "Nimbus", que no se les olvide porque no se las estaré repitiendo siempre.

Apenas la clave salió de los labios de Flint, un poco apareció en la pared y una puerta se formó ante los ojos de Harry, quien ya había entrado una vez a la sala común de Slytherin y no había disfrutado de la experiencia.

―Ésta es la sala común, donde pasarán la mayor cantidad de su tiempo libre. Como podrán darse cuenta, contamos con un área de sillones y mesas de trabajo para cuando tengan que estudiar o hacer trabajos. Para los de primer año, el toque de queda es a las 19:30, los demás, ya conocen la rutina. Los pisos superiores de la mazmorra corresponden a los cursos superiores y el resto, debe ir a través de los pasillos. Los hombres a la izquierda, las mujeres a la derecha. El desayuno se sirve a las 8 de la mañana y la primera clase comienza a las 9. Como estudiantes de Slytherin, se espera que sean puntuales y presten muchísima atención a su uniforme, el cual siempre debe estar completo. Tomen en cuenta que las mazmorras suelen ser las más apartadas de todo el colegio y la mayoría de las salas de clases están en los pisos superiores, por lo que espero que sean inteligentes y suban a desayunar con sus mochilas ya preparadas. Slytherin tiene una reputación de ganadores que mantener y si alguno de ustedes ―aquí Flint se veía especialmente amenazante―, logra que perdamos ese lugar, se las verán conmigo. ¿Alguna pregunta? Bien, a la cama todo el mundo.

Harry siguió al resto de sus compañeros hacia su dormitorio. Los cuatro primeros años se encontraban en el pasillo, y cada uno de ellos tenía un baño. A su vez, cada baño contaba con dos duchas, retretes cerrados en cubículos, dos lavamanos y un gran espejo que Harry imaginaba que Malfoy apreciaría. Dentro de todo, los baños eran más cómodos de los que tenían en la torre de Gryffindor, cuya sala común por ser una torre, tenía menos espacio que la de Slytherin. Pero… Harry detuvo sus pensamientos. Nada de lo que tuviera Slytherin sería mejor que lo de Gryffindor, tenía que mantenerse leal a lo que era y no dejar que mejores baños le hicieran cambiar de opinión.

La única que motivación que Harry encontró para no quedarse en el baño e ignorar a todos sus compañeros era que podía tocarle una cama junto a Malfoy, Crabbe o Goyle, lo que haría que su año fuera aún más tedioso y horroroso de lo que éste año estaba cerca de ser, por lo tanto, se apresuró para poder quedarse con una cama que estuviera junto a una pared y así, sólo tener que preocuparse de un flanco a dormir.

Una vez estuvieron todos instalados y con sus pijamas puestos, Harry cerró las cortinas color verde musgo de su cama y se dio vuelta para intentar dormir, pero sus compañeros aún no estaban listos para irse a la cama y conversaban animadamente sobre lo que pensaban de Hogwarts y de sus acomodaciones.

―¿Potter estará dormido?

―Qué importa, no es como que haya dicho una sola palabra desde que se sentó en nuestra mesa.

―Quizás se crea que es mejor que nosotros.

―¿De ser mejor que nosotros, no estaría en Slytherin, no? Ya oyeron a Flint, somos la mejor casa de Hogwarts.

―¿Vieron la cara de alguno de los profesores cuando el sombrero eligió Slytherin para Potter?

―No creo que nadie haya esperado que fuera uno de nosotros.

―Pues qué importa. En lo que a mí respecta, él no es más que un sangre sucia, habiéndose criado con esos muggles.

―¡Pero nadie sabe dónde estuvo viviendo el último año!

―Padre dice que se trataba de una estrategia del Ministerio para ganar importancia. Ya saben, fingir que Potter se pierde y luego que son ellos quienes lo encuentran. El hecho de que hayan dicho que él no recuerda nada es muy conveniente.

―Quizás deberíamos preguntarle.

―O quizás deberían cerrar sus bocas y dejarme dormir ―espetó Harry que había oído toda la conversación, y que además estaba seguro de que se suponía que lo hiciera.

Al parecer, sus compañeros no habían esperado que reaccionara a lo que decían de él ya que los había ignorada durante el banquete, pero sin decir una palabra más, cada uno se metió en sus camas. Harry en cambio, se giró en su cama y comenzó a contar ovejas en su mente con la esperanza de que al día siguiente despertaría y se daría cuenta de que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

**Continuará**

**Por Ar-Nárwen**


	8. Segunda parte: cap 8

"**Crónicas Perdidas"**

"**Segunda parte: El Perdido"**

**Capítulo 8**

Todo había empezado en la clase de Transfiguración. Harry se había sentado solo tal y como lo había hecho en las otras clases y en todas las comidas. Por suerte para él se trataba de una clase que no se compartía con otra casa y al final no se había visto forzado a ignorar a su compañero de mesa.

McGonagall había pasado la lista sin ningún tipo de admiración cuando el nombre de Harry Potter había sido leído y a pesar de ser la primera clase que tenían sobre el tema, la profesora se había lanzado de lleno al tema, demostrándoles que aquella no sería una clase fácil por ser la primera y que seguramente ese año iban a tener que estudiar seriamente para aprobar el examen.

―Como ya deberían saber, la transfiguración es el arte de volver un objeto en otro, tomando en cuenta sus propiedades, tamaño, la complejidad de la transformación, aquellos materiales que son más resistentes o maleables a la magia y por supuesto, la habilidad del mago o bruja.

Gran parte del trabajo teórico de ésta clase lo harán ustedes, por su cuenta, ya que no tiene sentido hacerlos copiar o leer su libro de texto cuando podemos estar haciendo el trabajo práctico, para el que deben estar supervisados. Y ahora lo que haremos será intentar su primera transfiguración, convertir un fósforo en una aguja.

Cada uno se puso de pie en busca de su fósforo mientras la profesora McGonagall los ilustraba en las propiedades de la madera como buen medio conductor de la magia, la importancia de una buena visualización del objeto y por qué comenzar con objetos pequeños y de forma similar era conducente a una buena transfiguración para primerizos. Harry recordaba lo frustrante que había sido transformar su fósforo en aguja. No había logrado nada esa primera clase y había tenido que practicar durante la semana para no atrasarse con el estricto calendario de clases, ya que la profesora McGonagall no dejaba a nadie intentar una transformación más compleja si primero no habían logrado resultados aceptables en la predecesora.

―Tienen el resto de la clase para trabajar en su transformación.

Harry no era ni lo sería, en su opinión, un mago brillante. A pesar de haber oído historias sobre lo talentosos que eran sus padres en ciertas áreas, él sólo parecía tener un talento innato para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y eso estaba bien, no necesitaba ser brillante como Hermione, pero al menos sabía que podría convertir ese fósforo en una aguja en unos pocos intentos, sino no es que en menos, y el sólo ver la cara que pondría la profesora McGonagall lo tentó lo suficiente para hacer alarde de algo que había aprendido dos años antes.

Harry miró su fósforo y se imaginó que era reemplazado por una aguja, la clave era ver la aguja en detalle, de esa manera, mejor podía hacer la transformación. Apuntó su varita hacia el fósforo y frente a sus ojos, éste cambió en una aguja.

Harry consiguió lo que quería. No sólo atrajo la atención de McGonagall que estaba impresionada y lo miraba como un niño prodigio, sino que, también atrajo la atención de todos sus compañeros, quienes estaban más que impresionados. Harry había terminado ganando diez puntos para Slytherin al ser capaz de transformar otra aguja frente a los ojos de la profesora y aquello era problemático. Le gustaba la atención y la falta de deberes que su actuación le había permitido, pero el hecho de haberle dado a Slytherin diez puntos no iba para nada con él. En cambio, sus compañeros estaban emocionados. No sólo tenían diez puntos extras, sino que, al parecer Harry Potter era una especie de genio que podría ser una herramienta muy útil para que Slytherin alzara la copa de las casas por séptimo año consecutivo. Todo un récord.

Pronto, no sólo se comentaba en los pasillos lo sorprendente de que el héroe de la sociedad mágica fuera de Slytherin, sino que, también tenía grandes habilidades, lo que era de esperarse ya que de otra manera no hubiera sido capaz de vencer al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado siendo sólo un bebé.

Harry creía que se había vuelto bueno lidiando con los rumores a través de los años, pero lo de esa semana era difícil de llevar. Muchos de los alumnos se quedaban mirándolo y apuntándolo directamente y sin vergüenza e incluso, algunos se habían acercado a él para presentarse, lo que no había ocurrido la primera vez. Lo molesto del asunto es que como tendía a estar solo, el resto de Hogwarts debía encontrar que era más sencillo acercarse a él y entablar conversación. Mas la conversación siempre era igual. Querían ver su cicatriz, querían saber qué había pasado cuando desapareció y qué recordaba del asunto. También le habían preguntado cómo había derrotado al Innombrable, como si él lo recordara.

Los rumores y su desempeño en clases habían ido progresando a lo largo de la semana. No sólo había demostrado en transfiguración que tenía un talento natural, sino que, en encantamientos había dejado una buena impresión, pese a que no habían hecho magia y también en herbología, ya que Harry había reconocido un pequeño brote de Lazo del Diablo y había alejado a Crabbe y Goyle de él, aunque la planta no les hubiera hecho nada y esos dos se lo merecieran por descuidados.

Harry no podía creerlo, pero estaba esperando la clase de pociones de esa mañana. Era la única clase que la casa de Slytherin compartía con la de Gryffindor y por tanto la única oportunidad que Harry tendría esa semana para acercarse a sus amigos. No era fácil estar solo en Hogwarts cuando su tiempo en el colegio siempre había estado asociado a la dicha de tener amigos propios y que lo valoraran por quién él era, no sólo por su fama. En Gryffindor aquello era posible, sin embargo, no parecía que los de Slytherin estuvieran dispuestos a ver más en él que su fama y la habilidad que estaba demostrando tener para obtener puntos.

Harry no sabía cómo reaccionaría Snape a su presencia en clases, pero estaba seguro de que el profesor de pociones debía odiarlo más que nunca ahora que Harry era su responsabilidad. Al menos sería interesante ver como el jefe de casa de Slytherin se divertía restándole puntos a su propia casa, ya que nunca antes había dudado en mirar a Harry e imaginar una falta.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Harry se puso de pie con los demás y partió camino a la mazmorra. Los otros de primer año se habían dado cuenta de que Harry parecía orientarse sin problemas en el castillo y a diferencia de ellos, no se equivocaba de escaleras, no se quedaba atrapado en los escalones falsos y cuando tenía que dar un rodeo para llegar a clases, encontraba el camino más corto. Por eso, cada vez que alguno de ellos podía ir cerca de él a clases, pero nunca conversándole, lo hacían. Inadvertidamente, Harry estaba ayudando a los demás de primer año y más de algún profesor comentó en clase lo agradable que era tener a un grupo tan puntual.

Como solía ocurrir, los alumnos de Slytherin se habían sentado en un lado de la sala, mientras que los de Gryffindor se habían sentado en el otro, salvo Harry, quien ocupaba el primer asiento del lado que correspondía a los Gryffindor. Había planeado sentarse del otro lado para comenzar a reconectar con sus amigos, pero al final, ni Hermione se sentó a su lado y su esfuerzo por socializar, se vio como un intento por alejarse de los suyos.

El profesor Snape pasó la lista poniéndole especial énfasis al nombre de Harry y burlándose de él tal y como lo había hecho tres años atrás. También le hizo aquellas preguntas que lo habían dejado en vergüenza ese primer día, pero cuando Harry fue capaz de responder una de ellas, el profesor apuntó con su varita a la pizarra y les gruñó que comenzaran a preparar la poción que estaba escrita.

El silencio en la mazmorra era incómodo. Los Gryffindor no entendían por qué el jefe de otra casa se ensañaba así con un estudiante propio y menos con Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió. Por su parte, los de Slytherin parecían no saber bien cómo reaccionar. Potter no se esforzaba por hablar con ninguno de ellos, y solía sentarse solo en todas las clases. Además, se había ido al lado Gryffindor en su primera clase de pociones, lo que podía entenderse como traición, pero por otro lado, había sido capaz de ganar puntos esa semana y eso era bueno. Slytherin iba a la cabeza de las otras casas y sólo era la primera semana. Harry por su parte se sintió casi decepcionado de que Snape no le hubiera hecho perder puntos para Slytherin y que demostrara una vez más lo parcial que era con su propia casa.

Fue a la despensa en busca de los ingredientes necesarios para la poción de ese día y comenzó a trabajar en silencio. Sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que sus otros amigos estaban haciendo y cómo le estaba yendo a Ron ahora que estaba solo. De Hermione no era necesario preocuparse, ella jamás había tenido un solo problema en lo que se refería a lo académico. Mientras preparaba los ingredientes, Harry sacó el libro que la profesora McGonagall le había recomendado para lograr un mejor desempeño en pociones y buscó si tenía algún consejo o tip que le fuera a servir, ya que cuando el profesor era Severus Snape, un estudiante necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera encontrar.

Tal como era su costumbre, el profesor Snape se paseaba por la sala mirando en los calderos de sus alumnos y criticando todo lo que hacían los Gryffindors, mientras que a los de su propia casa los corregía de manera indiferente. A Malfoy lo felicitó, como siempre.

La siguiente poción a ser inspeccionada era la de Harry.

―¿Qué tenemos aquí, Potter? ¿Haciendo trampa en mi clase?

Harry notó que el profesor miraba el manual de pociones que Harry estaba usando.

―No es trampa, señor. Es un manual que la profesora McGonagall me recomendó comprar cuando me acompañó a comprar lo que necesitaría para venir a Hogwarts.

―Ya veo, Potter. Detención ésta noche a las siete en punto.

Y sin otra palabra, Snape siguió su camino, sin nada más que decir y al parecer, satisfecho con el color que la poción de Harry tenía. Aún así, estaba castigado, y sólo era la primera semana de clases. Todo un récord para él. Ofuscado, Harry comenzó a trabajar menos concentrado en su poción. ¿Qué importaba si se esforzaba o no? Seguramente le pondrían una calificación horrorosa que no merecía como aquél castigo.

―¡OH NO!

Ante la exclamación, Harry se dio vuelta para ver como el caldero de Neville Longbottom, quien estaba trabajando junto a Dean Thomas tras él, burbujeaba de manera alarmante y luego el contenido hirviendo caía encima suyo y de Neville, quemándolos a ambos y llenando su piel de un furioso sarpullido.

―¡¿Neville, estás bien?! ―exclamó Dean, quien se había apartado a tiempo.

―¡Muchacho inútil! ¿Acaso no sabes leer simples instrucciones?

Mientras Snape gritaba y señalaba el orden correcto en que se agregaban los ingredientes a la poción para evitar accidentes como ese, los sarpullidos de Harry y Neville iban empeorando.

―Profesor, creo que Neville tiene que ir a la enfermería.

―¡Potter, Longbottom, fuera los dos!

Neville salió de la sala de clase aguantándose las lágrimas si Harry estaba interpretando bien su expresión facial y sin decirle una sola palabra. Por el momento, aquello no era muy importante, Harry estaba ocupado evitando que su túnica rozara su piel expuesta y sensible debido a la quemadura. Le dolía como los mil demonios y se veía como si no fuera a ser el mismo después. Además, su sarpullido comenzaba a inflarse y ponerse amarilloso, clara señal de infección y pus.

―Lo siento.

―No es nada ―mintió intentando que el otro chico se sintiera mejor.

―Yo no sé dónde queda la enfermería.

La voz de Neville se estaba quebrando, por lo que Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, una zona segura de mover, y partió rumbo a la enfermería a ver a madame Pomfrey. Como uno de los regulares del lugar, Harry creía que podía llegar allá hasta con los ojos cerrados, aunque por lo general hacía consciente sólo el viaje de vuelta a la torre.

―¡Como duele!

―Lo arruiné todo y ahora he dañado a Harry Potter.

Aquello no estaba bien.

―Los accidentes pasan ―respondió Harry entre dientes por el dolor.

―El profesor Snape me asusta, aunque tú tampoco pareces ser su favorito. Te castigó y fue la primera clase. Oh, disculpa Potter. No debería estar hablándote de esto.

―Da. Igual.

Siguieron en silencio hasta la enfermería, donde madame Pomfrey tomó el control apenas los vio entrar con la piel enrojecida y con heridas en el caso de Neville. Curarlos fue cosa de minutos, sin embargo, varios de esos minutos fueron dolorosos.

―Accidentes de pociones. Algo de todos los días, queridos, nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo les pediré que tengan más cuidado la próxima vez, algunas de esas sustancias a medio preparar pueden ser muy dañinas para ustedes.

Neville asentía a todo lo que la enfermera decía, mientras Harry guardaba silencio. Una vez que los dos estuvieron curados y vendados, los mandaron de vuelta a sus salas comunes a esperar el almuerzo.

―Al menos nos libramos de lo que quedaba de pociones.

―Sí.

―Aunque yo tendré que ver al profesor Snape después.

―Es extraño, porque todos saben que el profesor Snape favorece a los de su propia casa.

Era la historia de la vida de Harry que él fuera la excepción al comportamiento de Snape respecto a los integrantes de su propia casa.

―Quizás tenga mala suerte.

―Hasta hoy, nunca había conocido a alguien con tan mala suerte como yo ―dijo Neville, sonriéndole tímida a Harry Potter, quien no parecía tan aterrador como lo hubiera imaginado―. Yo tengo que tomar estas escaleras, pero nos vemos en la próxima clase, Potter.

―Nos vemos, Longbottom.

―¡Conoces mi nombre! ―se sorprendió el otro chico.

Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y siguió hacia las mazmorras en busca de sus cosas. No creía que alguno de sus compañeros recordara recogerlas por él, pero al menos se había librado de seguir en la presencia de Snape.

Esa tarde, camino a su castigo, Harry comenzaba a extrañar los pequeños detalles que habían estado en su vida y ahora que era un Slytherin no estaban. Extrañaba a Hedwig y también la amistad con Hagrid, pero gracias al castigo de ese día, no había tenido tiempo de ir a visitarlo y esperar que una amistad pudiera nacer entre ellos. No le gustaban estos cambios y tampoco le gustaba su sala común. Intentaba acostumbrarse a la falta de ventanas y el hecho de que no fuera una torre, pero ver los colores verde y los ocasiones grises y plateados solo servía para recordarle lo maravilloso que era sentarse frente al fuego en los gastados y familiares sillones de su antigua sala común.

Parado fuera de la puerta de la sala de Pociones, tocó y esperó a que le dieran la pasada a una noche de limpieza de calderos sucios o preparación de algún asqueroso, pegajoso y posiblemente semi vivo ingrediente que tendría que conservarse fresco en líquido.

―Entra, Potter, no tengo toda la noche para ti.

Harry entró pensando en cosas agradables y evitando a toda costa mirar al profesor a la cara. Salvo la clase de esa mañana, había hecho todo en su poder para evitarlo.

―Asiento, Potter.

Se sentó y esperó.

―¿Así que nuestra nueva celebridad se cree demasiado bueno para Slytherin? ―preguntó el profesor sin siquiera levantar la vista.

―¿Qué? ―contestó, sin entender de dónde venía esa acusación.

―Es tu primera semana aquí y no te has sentado cerca de ninguno de tus compañeros a la hora de las comidas, te aíslas en clases y hoy, trabajaste solo. ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? No he hecho nada malo.

―No eres muy brillante ¿cierto, Potter? Porque tengo la impresión de que te acabo de explicar algo y no has sido capaz de entenderlo ―el tono suave y pausado estaba causando que Harry rechinara sus dientes de frustración―. Ahora, te lo diré otra vez. ¿Te crees demasiado bueno para Slytherin, Potter?

Harry se mantuvo en silencio mirando fijamente al profesor, no dispuesto a ser el primero que cediera y sabiendo que no importaba lo que dijera, iba a ser en su contra.

―Ser parte de la casa de Slytherin es un honor, Potter. Generaciones de magos han pasado por esta casa y han sido grandes e influyentes. ¿Pero qué es eso para ti? Quizás crees que al ser famoso ya no tenemos nada que enseñarte, pero eso no es cierto.

―Yo no creo eso.

―No me importa lo que creas, Potter. Conozco a los que son como tú, pero te diré algo, ahora estás en mi casa y eso implica seguir mis reglas. Y esas reglas están hechas para que nadie se siente mejor o superior al resto, porque aquí no eres más que un estudiante, Potter. No me importa tu fama, no me importa tu historia y hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho este último tiempo, debes saber que te estaré vigilando.

―¡Pe-pero!

―No quiero oírlo, Potter. Tu castigo será limpiar aquellos implementos y todos los recipientes de vidrios que ya no están en uso. Y quiero que lo hagas rápido para que salgas rápidamente de mi vista.

Los implementos y recipientes de vidrio que Harry tenía que limpiar debían haberse acumulado a través de varios años, porque había pilas y pilas de ellos. Tardaría horas en limpiar todo eso, y como creía que el castigo se refería a sin magia, sus manos quedarían con callos y doloridas.

Llevaba una hora de limpieza cuando Snape decidió volver a hablarle.

―De ahora en adelante, Potter, comerás junto al resto de la casa, y no quiero ver un solo asiento de separación entre tú y tus compañeros.

―Sí señor.

―También comenzarás a pasar tu tiempo libre en la sala común y no donde quiera que hayas estado esta semana.

―Sí señor.

―Y para motivarte un poco, Potter, los otros profesores parecen creer que eres una especie de prodigio. Por lo que ayudarás al resto de tus compañeros con sus deberes y trabajos y harás algo útil por lo demás. Porque ahora eres un Slytherin, Potter, y te guste o no, los alumnos de mi casa presentan un frente unido. Hagas amigos o no, no podría importarme menos, pero no actuarás como si fueras mejor que el resto ¿ha quedado claro?

―Sí señor.

¡Aquello era tan injusto! Apenas Ron y Hermione escucharan esta conversación, ellos también le dirían que Snape se estaba comportando de peor manera que de costumbre. Toda esta charla y órdenes y actitud superior cuando Harry no había hecho nada absolutamente malo era molesto, pero aún peor resultaba el tener que estar de acuerdo y contestar con buenos modos. Todo aquél sermón sobre apariencias y el frente unido no era más que basura. Él había visto a Malfoy durante tres años fingir que era el rey de Slytherin o algo parecido y ahora se suponía que ¿él era el que se creía mejor que el resto? Al menos Ron lo apoyaría en que Snape no cambiaba nada con el tiempo, y que parecía que ahora que Harry estaba en su casa se comportaría peor…

¿Qué tan idiota era? El hecho de que estuviera ese primer viernes de clases castigado quería decir que no estaba con Ron y Hermione, y que al final del día no llegaría a la sala común a quejarse de su castigo, sino que se iría a una oscura y húmeda mazmorra a buscar una esquina donde nadie lo molestara o a meterse en su casa y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Además, no era como que el resto de los de primer año de Slytherin quisieran ser sus amigos. Lo seguían por los pasillos porque él se orientaba mejor que ellos y parecía gustarles que ganara puntos para su casa, pero ninguno de los hombres le dirigía la palabra cuando estaban en el dormitorio y sobre las mujeres… sobre ellas no había mucho que decir. Pansy Parkinson se mostraban tan pesada como Harry la recordaba y el resto de las chicas pasaba su tiempo con ellas, lo que hacía que fuera inútil acercarse a ellas. Algunos de los alumnos mayores parecían dispuestos a hablar con Harry en la sala común, y otros, que no eran abiertamente hostiles hacia él, sí lo miraban como si fuera una cucaracha a la que acababan de aplastar.

¡Ojalá el maldito castigo terminara de una vez!

Harry se había acercado a una nueva pila de frascos, cuando la voz de Snape lo detuvo.

―¡Potter! Ya me cansé de tu presencia aquí, lo que no hayas terminado hoy lo harás mañana a esta misma hora. Ahora vete.

Salió enojado y al mismo tiempo aliviado del castigo. Le molestaba que tuviera que volver al día siguiente por no haber terminado ese día, sin embargo, sospechaba Snape planeó que así se diera el castigo, de otra manera, no hubiera tenido tanto que limpiar. Aquél castigo fácilmente podría haber sido compartido por dos alumnos más, lo que significaba que estaría castigado todo el fin de semana. Con el profesor Snape y sus comentarios sobre lo que significaba ser un Slytherin. Tenía que tratarse de una pesadilla.

Tuvo que darse un par de vueltas extras para dar con la sala común en la oscuridad y una vez dentro de ella, se fue inmediatamente a su dormitorio. A pesar de que era viernes, la sala común se veía bastante vacía, pero a Harry no le interesaba quedarse a socializar. Solo quería llegar a su dormitorio y meterse en su cama. Los brazos le dolían de tanto fregar y su cuello estaba tenso por haber mantenido una mala posición por un par de horas. Al menos en Slytherin tenían buenas camas, y Harry estaba seguro de que más grandes, aunque no tuviera cómo comprobarlo. Al entrar a su dormitorio se llevó por delante lo que se sentía como un libro y casi cae al suelo. Murmurando una maldición por lo bajo, Harry pateó el libro lejos de su camino, pero esto sólo provoco más ruido y no es como que le importara mucho si despertaba al resto, pero prefería no tener que lidiar con sus compañeros de dormitorio si era posible. Sacó su varita y murmuró un lumos, más lo que esperaba encontrar en el suelo, el clásico desorden de un montón de chicos viviendo por su cuenta, era bastante más que eso. No sólo había libros por todos lados, muchos de éstos tenían sus hojas rotas y sus tapas de cuero rasgadas. Retazos de pergamino también ayudaban a la visual de que una pequeña tormenta hubiera pasado por su dormitorio y también parecía haber manchas negras de tinta por todos lados. Con horror, Harry comenzó a reconocer varios de los libros como suyos, así como un poco de su ropa y lo que parecía su sombrero de diario, aunque ahora no era más que basura. Alguien se había metido en sus cosas y las había destruido de manera bastante meticulosa.

Harry pensó inmediatamente en Malfoy, pero ahora que estaba en el territorio enemigo, debía admitir que cualquiera de ellos pudo haberlo hecho y con suma facilidad. Su baúl no tenía seguro, ya que Hogwarts no los requería. Tendría que remediar aquello, de otra manera sus pertenencias, o lo que quedaba en buen estado de ellas, no sobrevivirían el año.

Comenzó a ordenar lo que pudo y evaluó el daño hecho a sus libros. Al parecer, les habían saltado encima además de arrancarles varias hojas, pero el trabajo no estaba bien hecho, lo que sugería que su perpetrador había sido flojo o lo había hecho rápido. Varios de ellos podrían ser salvados y el resto, tendría que acarrear las hojas sueltas con él. No volvería a comprar una tanda de libros nueva cuando sabía gran parte del material que se pasaba. Además, alguien tendría que responderle por todo lo que había pasado. Su sombrero sería mejor arrojarlo a la basura, se encontraba demasiado manchado y roto como para que sirviera de algo. Y sus sábanas, ya vería que hacer con ellas, ya que éstas también tenían manchas de tinta negra. Reorganizó rápidamente su baúl para dejar en un lado aquello que estaba intacto y en el otro lo demás. Tendría que llevarle pruebas al profesor Snape si quería algún tipo de castigo para el culpable… qué ingenuo. Snape no movería un solo dedo por ayudarlo y si Harry le iba con el cuento, quizás redoblara sus sermones sobre armonía dentro de la casa de Slytherin y bla bla bla.

Completamente de mal humor, Harry se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama. Sólo esperaba que esta porquería de día se acabara.

**Continuará**

**Por Ar-Nárwen**


End file.
